A new member for the family
by Chloey1980
Summary: A fifteen year old girl must be protected from the mafia. Gibbs and his teams must play babysitter. Takes place after “boys will always be boys. "Warning: contains spanking. Don’t like? Don’t read! Little crossover with CSI NY and Law and order New York
1. Chapter 1

A fifteen year old girl must be protected from the mafia. Gibbs and his teams must play babysitter. Takes place after "boys will always be boys.

Little crossover with CSI NY and Law and order New York

Warning: contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read!

I don't own NCIS. All characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario.

I don't own CSI NY. All characters belong to Anthony E. Zuiker.

I don't own Law and order NY. All characters belong to Dick Wolf.

The only characters who belong to me are Nici and Elliot Stablers son Ryan Stabler.

**IN JENNYS OFFICE**

"No way! I'm not a damn babysitter. If the FBI has problems handling the situation, it is their fault." Gibbs yelled at Jenny.

"Maybe you are right. But dead certain it's not my fault. The SecNav has given the order to protect the witness. The FBI has made terrible mistakes and because one of the victims was a Navy officer it has become our job. You have the best team and because of this it will be your job for the next week to protect the witness." Jenny said.

"I know most agents at the FBI are not very smart but can you please tell me what they did" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Well they lost their witness" was the short answer.

"They lost the witness? How can they loose her? I mean a woman is not like handy or a car key which you can lose in the subway." Gibbs asked curiously.

„They lost her because she decided it would be a good idea to climb out of a toilet in a roadhouse. The other time she changed her place with an other person."

"So you would tell me our witness is daffy or sick of life?"

"I don't want to say she is daffy. I mean stubborn is the best word to describe her." Jenny told him powering up the screen.

On the screen was the photo of a teenage girl with red curled hair and nice smile to see.

"You would tell me this is our witness. She is about 16?" Gibbs said.

"Nici is fifteen years old. She grew up in many different foster homes since her parents died in when she was fie. When she was twelve she lived in a bad area in New York City. There she became the witness of a mafia knock-off. And the last two years she lived under the protection of the FBI." Jenny told Gibbs.

"You will tell me this little girl lived more than two years with FBI agents in changing motels. Why for such a long time?"

"You know it takes a long time to file a suit. And at the moment it looks like if there is no need for Nici to testify. But till the suit is over she must be protected." Jenny avouched.

„But why my team? I mean a smart mouth agent sometimes acting like a spoiled brat, an IT-freak, a mossad agent and a Goth forensic scientist. I wouldn't say we are the ideal team to look after a scared little girl."

Jenny smiled "Nici isn't a scared little girl. I would say she is a really normal stubborn teenager. And I thought you have the most experience in handling teenagers or persons who are acting like teenagers."

"It would not be for a long time. And there will be no need to go to a motel. Nici can live in this building and it will be easy to protect her. I think it will not take too many time." Jenny argued. And she won.

"Okay. But you will owe me a favour. I will go to my team and tell them and then you can bring her to us." Gibbs acquiesced.

**IN THE BULLPEN**

Half an hour later Gibbs had told his team about their new job. The elevator opened with a DING and Jenny walked out. Behind her came the teenage girl Gibbs had seen in Jenny's office.

"This is Nici" Jenny told the team. "I think I will leave you alone. So you can become acquainted."

Nici smiled to the team members. "Hi!"

"Hi Nici!" Ziva said. "Do you want anything to drink or do you want to see the room where you will live?"

"I think we should go over some rules first" Gibbs interrupted.

"Oh no need to do this" was Nici's answer "I know all the rules. No phone calls. No emails. No chat rooms. Never tell a person …………Ow!" she rubbed the back of her head. "What was that for? Are you crazy?"

The team looked shocked.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow causing Nici to walk a step backwards. "If I were you I would watch my mouth."

"Sorry" Nici said looking like the person she really was, a scared little girl.

"This was for interrupting me. I want to go over rules like never change your place with another girl and never climb out of a toilet window."

"She didn't" McGee said.

"Sure I did. Do you know what a boring person Agent Fornell can be? So I decided to climb out of the window to see if I would be able to wake him up. And I changed my place with Kathy Stabler because I wanted to have a time of."

"Kathy Stabler. Is she related with Elliot Stabler and Ryan?" Tony asked.

"Yes she is. She is Elliot's daughter Ryan is her half-brother. Where do you know him from?"

"I was in New York two month ago and I met a friend whose little brother is Ryan's best friend." Tony told her.

"Are you talking about Reed?" Nici wanted to know "I know him since I was three years. Kathy and I were in the same class in Kindergarten and later in the same class in school. When I had to stay in a foster home which was really bad I always run away to Kathy. Her dad helped me many times. And when we changed our places Ryan and his friend Reed helped us and the covered for us when we were caught."

"I think I can imagine" Gibbs told her "But don't forget I'm not agent Fornell. I you do a stunt like this here I can guarantee you, you will not enjoy the consequences."

"I knew all the consequences. A new motel or a new room. A new school no handy and…….OW. Okay I will never interrupting you."

Ziva guided Nici to her room.

"Is agent Gibbs always such a grumbling bastard?" Nici wanted to know.

"I will say so." Ziva answered "he's a very good agent. But you should never mess up his stuff with hello kitty. Otherwise you will have a bad time sitting."

"He remembers me of my dad" Nici told her "if anybody jared on the nerves he was grumbling but he always cared about me."

"I think Gibbs would be proud of your description" Ziva told her.

When Nici started to do her unpacking Ziva left her alone and went back to the bullpen.

"I think this little girl likes you" she told Gibbs.

"I'm a smart guy" was the answer "but I think it's unbelievable to force a little girl to live with the FBI for two years. It's a miracle she hadn't become a hysterical woman. When she talks she reminds me of my daughter. Always having the final say."

Suddenly the fire alarm broke the silence.

"What the hell?" Gibbs shouted.

The other NCIS staff left the building. Gibbs and his team ran to the security room where Ziva had left Nici. The door was opened and not a bit to see of Nici.

"The fire alarm" McGee told the others "when the fire alarm starts all doors are opened. But I can see on my computer where she has gone. All floors are monitored."

The team run back to the bullpen. McGee showed them the film.

"She wasn't kidnapped. She just has gone to the housetop." Tony noticed.

„Okay. Go back to work McGee. Tony go to Abby and ask her if she can go to the mall and buy thing a girl would need to stay at my house. Ziva go to Jenny and tell her that I would bring Nici to my home."

"Okay boss" Ziva and McGee answered and started to do what they were told.

Tony stayed and asked "What are you going to do Dad?"

I will go to the housetop and have a talk with a little girl about starting the fire alarm and running away.

"C'mon dad. Please don't be so hard on her. I mean she's only fifteen and you must admit it was funny how she tricked us. And I think she was bored. If I would spend only a day with Fornell I would do stunts ….OW."

"Stop it right now. I think you would be a great big brother. But it's our job to protect this little girl. I think she can stay with us for the next week so you will have enough time to be a big brother."

"But I don't want her to go back in a foster home. I mean she has lost two years with Fornell and the other FBI-aliens ahm agents. And being back in a foster home would mean to…..Okay I will stop."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and pointed at Tony with his finger.

"You are not in the position to tell me what to do. But I can promise you I will not tolerate if someone would send Nici back to a foster home. But we can think about these things later. Now you will go to Abby tell her to buy the things. You can accompany her if you want. And if it will be really necessary there can be some hello kitties or bats or what ever on the stuff you buy. But I want you to be back at five. Then we will go home. In the meantime I will have a little talk with Nici. But you can trust me she will survive."

With these words Gibbs left the bullpen and went upstairs to the housetop.

**ON THE HOUSTOP**

When he opened the door to the roof he saw Nici sitting on the ground her back leaned against the wall of the entrance her arms pulled around her knees.

"What are doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I want to be alone for a moment. And it is nice here. You don't hear anything."

"I think you are right." Gibbs told her sitting down beside her. He gently layed his arm around her shoulders wondering when she leaned her head against his chest.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Nici asked.

"No I'm not disappointed but I'm a little bit angry. I told you not to do any stunts and I made myself clear you would not enjoy the consequences. Can you tell me why you have started the fire alarm and left the building without permission?"

At this point Nici became angry too. She clamored „Because I'm not a prisoner. Jenny told me you would be different from Fornell. She told me you will not be boring. But when you talked to me it was the same like with Fornell. Rules, rules, rules. I'm not a fucking witness I want to be a normal teenager. I decided to behave like a normal teenager and so I started the fire alarm. When I was sitting here I recognised I should have thought about before but it was too late."

Gibbs took her chin in his hand "I understand you want to be a normal teenager. But throwing a tantrum is not the right way to get what you want."

"But I wanted to know how you would react. I was wondering about how long it would take you to find me. And at the moment when I pressed the fire button I thought it would be funny………what are you doing" Nici squeaked.

Gibbs had pulled her over his lap putting on hand on the small of her back.

"I do something that should have been done years ago. You have acted like a normal teenager and you have tested the line. Now you will be treated like a normal teenager."

With these words Gibbs started to swat Nici's jeanscladed butt. Nici was wriggling.

"You can't do this. I will not let you. Stop!"

"Oh! I will tell you something my little girl! SWAT SWAT " I can do it and I will do it. And I do not care if you will let me." SWAT SWAT SWAT

"You acted like a little brat today." SWAT SWAT "and now you are getting what little brats deserve." SWAT SWAT "Jenny told you I will be different from Fornell." SWAT SWAT "this is the demonstration" SWAT SWAT „You will never go AWOL" SWAT SWAT „And you will never press the fire button for fun" SWAT SWAT „if you ever do a stunt like this again you will end over my knee" SWAT SWAT

The last two swats were harder then the rest. When Gibbs ended the spanking Nici was laying over his lap with tears running over her face. She was sobbing.

Gibbs gently helped her up and found himself hugged. Nici pressed her face against his chest sobbing hard.

"Shsh baby it's over" Gibbs started to calm her down. "It's all over. Nobody's angry or disappointed." Gibbs was fondling her hair.

When Nici was calmed down enough she looked in Gibbs face. "It will never happen" she promised.

Gibbs smirked a little "You should not do any promises you will not be able to keep. You are fifteen and sometimes little girls do stupid things. It's not false to act like your age. But I think sometimes you must pay the piper like all teens."

Nici nodded her head her eyes were still glassy and she sniffled a little.

"I think we should go back" Gibbs told her "But I tell you something. You need not to stay here. I would take you with me and Tony in our home. And as long as possible you will stay with us."

"Thank you" Nici said "Why does Tony live with you" she wondered.

"He's my son since two month." Gibbs told her.

He gently guided her to the door his arm around her shoulder. When they were at the door Nici turned around "Thank you for taking the time and care about me. But the spanking was mean. It hurts." She said rubbing her back.

"It's supposed to hurt little girl. That's why it is called punishment. And I hope you will remember when you pull a stunt like today."

"I will never …." Nici started to say but remembering his lecture about promises she said "I will try not to do too often."

"good girl" Gibbs said.

**IN THE BULLPEN**

When they came back to the bullpen Nici was still rubbing her butt and decided it would be the better position for her to stand. Ziva looked to her with understanding and brought her a cafpow.

When she gave it to her she said into Nici's ear "It doesn't hurt for a long time. But I think a pillow will help."

Nici gave her an awkwardly smile. "It's not always funny if somebody takes care."

Half an hour later Gibb, Tony and Nici left the building.

Ziva was standing beside Jenny on the stair looking to them.

"I think Tony has got a little sister" Ziva told Jenny.

"That was my intention" Jenny answered. "When I heard from the SECNAV about Nici and her stunts I knew Gibbs would be the right person to look after her. I mean a little girl playing stunt to Fornell? And I didn't want her to go back into a foster home. I think we due that to her. Do you know she pulled some laxatives in the meal of Fornell and his team?"

Ziva laughed about this story "I think Gibbs will have a hard job looking after her. Do you know he spanked her on the roof?"

"I know. And I also know he spanked you after the hello kitty attack. I thought different before but know I'm confident that Gibbs way to educate works. Or did you ever decorate a car with hello kitty stuff?"

Ziva gulped awkwardly „No Mam"

"I hope for Nici and Gibbs my plan would work. And I'm curious to know what would happen if Kathy visits Nici. I think the New York kids Danny, Ryan and co would be a hard job for Gibb's nerves. But I think it will be funny to watch. And Gibbs doesn't know that I've invited them for the next week when Nici's suit is over."

"Oh my god" was all Ziva could say.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT MORNING

**THE NEXT MORNING**

„Open the door! If you will not open I'll kick in." Tony yelled drumming his fingers on the still closed bathroom door.

"I'll open the door when I'm ready. I was first and now you have to wait." Nici answered threw the door.

"But we will be late. And Dad would be really angry if we will be late at work. Please open."

"No"

"Nici"

"I said no"

"Dad" Tony yelled "Nici is in the bathroom and has locked the door."

Gibbs was sitting in the kitchen when he heard the kids.

"Tony stop drumming on the door! Nici you have five minutes to get ready. Otherwise I'll come and open the door!"

Four minutes and 58 second later Nici walked in the kitchen looking like a dutifully little girl.

"Good morning" she greeted.

"Good morning!" was Gibbs's answer "Can you tell me why the hell you've spent more than half an hour in the bathroom?"

"Well. I needed fifteen minutes to get ready but Tony was drumming on the door and so I decided to stay in for another fifteen minutes. I thought it would be fun."

Gibbs smirked about this answer. "It is okay to tease Tony. But I don't want to have a repeating every morning." he told her.

„No problem! I think I will find other ways to have fun"

When she sat down on her chair she winced a little and complained "My butt is still on fire. Your spanking was mean."

Tony who entered the kitchen answered "I think you deserved every smack you got. Dad in my opinion it would be a great idea to spank her again." Tony teased.

"I agree with you Tony. But it does apply for you still more." with this Gibbs raised his hand and landed a firm swat on Tony's backside.

"Ow! C'mon Dad! That's not fair." Tony complained.

Nici was laughing.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "If the two of you don't start eating your breakfast I'll get the carpet beater out of the storeroom. And you can be sure I'm not going to beat any carpets."

The kids gulped about this promise and started to eat their cereals.

Twenty minutes later they all were ready to go to the NCIS. But in the driveway the kids started to argue about who was going to sit in the front of the car. Gibbs gave them a stern look.

"I will see both of your asses in the back of the car right now. If you'll keep arguing during the drive I'll stop the car on the next lay-by and spank both of your butts there and then. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" was the answer.

**IN THE BULLPEN**

When they arrived at the NCIS Gibbs walked in Jenny's office.

"These two kids are sick of life. When they woke up this morning they started arguing and they didn't stop it. I wanted to spank them twice on the drive to the office."

Jenny gave him a big smile "And how do you feel today?"

"Great!" Gibbs smiled. "You know I always wanted to have a big family. Nici and Tony brought the life back into my house. But I can assure you these kids are a hard job."

"I don't think you were any better, when you were at Nici's age."

"Maybe you are right. Today I can understand my dad much better."

Gibbs and Jenny were interrupted by Jenny's secretary Cynthia.

"Agent Gibbs I think it will be the best if you will have a look in the bullpen. Nici and….."

Gibbs slowly stood up. "What are they doing this time?"

**IN THE BULLPEN**

When he walked out of Jenny's office he saw Tony and Nici playing a computer game on the wide screen. Little cars were driving over the screen. Ziva and McGee were standing beside the two rascals. Ziva cheered Nici on.

McGee looked sceptically "I should not have shown you how to start this game in the office. When you asked me if I could, I thought you would only know if I were able to do it Nici. You didn't tell me that you were planning to start a race with Dinozzo. If Gibbs finds out we will all be absolutely dead. …… OW Sorry Boss!"

Gibbs had slapped McGee's head hard with his hand. "Stop this game right now!" he ordered.

The next slap landed on the back of Ziva's head. "Ow!"

"Go back to work!"

Nici turned around "But Jethro Ziva wants to tell me how to drive a car. I'll become sixteen next week and I want to get my driving license as early as possible."

Gibbs pointed at her "Ziva definitely shouldn't show you how to drive. I think one Ziva on the streets will be enough. This week you can't start to take your driving lessons because there will be enough other stuff to do. But I think we will start your lessons as soon as possible."

"But Jethro…."

"Stop arguing little girl. I talked with Jenny and she told me you have homework to do. She told me that you will start in high school in autumn and that you should repeat some things before. So sit down and start to work. And…"

Gibbs gave her a light slap on the back of her head "...stop talking McGee into things he doesn't want to do."

"The same is true for you Tony" Gibbs told Tony giving him a slap on the back of his head.

"And now all start to work."

**TWO HOURS LATER IN THE GARAGE**

Ziva and Nici were sitting in one of the NCIS office cars. Nici behind the steering wheel.

"I can't believe it" Ziva said "you are a real natural talent. You can reverse into a parking space. I'm proud of you."

Suddenly the heard Gibbs voice.

"You are really a natural talent Nici. Anyway you two will come out of the car immediately."

The girls gulped. Ziva wanted to open the door but Nici asked "And if we don't come out?"

"Ziva get out of the car!" Gibbs ordered.

When Ziva got out Gibbs smacked her hard on the back of her head "You are grounded behind your desk for the rest of the week." He told her.

Ziva didn't argue and left the garage as fast as possible.

When they were alone in the garage Gibbs opened the driver's door. He took Nici by her arm and guided her out of the car. When she was standing in front of him she looked a little bit scared.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Why what?"

"I want to know why you disobeyed my order. I told you not to start a driving lesson with Ziva and I told you we would start your driving lessons as soon as possible. So why?"

Nici started to yell at him "We can't start my driving lessons as soon as possible. When my suit will be over you will send me away. I will live in a Foster home again. Ziva has had the time to show me. But you told me to do some homework. Did you know I had a private teacher when the FBI was protecting me? And did you know I learned already more than I would have had to learn in a normal high school? Why should I do any homework? You will send me away. I just wanted to be a normal teenager for one week"

When Nici ended her explanation tears were running over her face. She didn't look like a nearly sixteen year old teenager. She looked like a very scared and confused little nine year old.

Gibbs put his arms around her and Nici hugged him back. She pressed her face on his chest.

"Shsh!" he tried to calm her down "Shsh baby. Nobody would send you away. You can stay with me and Tony as long as you want. I promise you nobody will bring you back into a foster home. If you want to stay with us you can."

"I will" Nici sobbed threw her tears "but Jenny."

"Jenny owes me a favour and the SecNav owes me a favour too."

"Can I ask you a question?" Nici looked up to Gibbs's face a stern look on her face.

"Sure you can baby. You can ask me everything."

"Will you allow me to call you daddy?"

Gibbs's heart stood still for a moment. He never heard the word Daddy out of a girl's mouth since Kelly had died. But it didn't take him a long time to think about.

He gently kissed Nici on her forehead "Sure you can call me Daddy. I never was happier for a very long time."

Becalmed Nici leaned her head on his chest. They stood in this position for about five minutes till Nici started to walk.

"Where do you want to go?" Gibbs asked her.

"Back to the bullpen" was the short answer.

"Not so fast baby! I think we still have a job to do."

Nici looked sceptically "What are you talking about Daddy ?"

"Yesterday when we were on the roof of this building I made a promise to you. Do you remember?"

"Nobody's angry with me?" Nici tried.

"No. Remember about the promise I made about what would happen if you would ever put a stunt like yesterday."

"Oh c'mon dad. That's unfair. I only decided to drive the car because I thought I would be sent away. If I had known you would me allow to stay…."

"So you would tell me that if you had known you would stay you would have waited till the next week. Be honest."

"Uhm I don't think so. But Dad! I don't want to be spanked. It hurts."

"As I told you yesterday it is supposed to hurt. Now come over."

As slow as possible Nici walked back to Gibbs.

"Daddy!" she tried to plead.

But Gibbs put one foot on the doorframe from the car and placed Nici over his knee. He raised his hand and landed five swats on her back.

When Nici realized she would get no more she stood up fast.

"Ow!" she said rubbing her back.

"C'mon. That was a baby spanking" Gibbs told her "but remember if you ever put a stunt like today…."

"I will not enjoy the consequences" Nici ended his sentence.

"Always having the final say?" Gibbs asked.

"Most of the time. Fornell became crazy when I did it. And because of this it was fun."

"That's my girl" Gibbs smirked "And now I think it's time to start your lesson……"

"But you have already spanked me" Nici started to complain "Ow…….. what was that for?" she asked rubbing the back of her head.

"I told you yesterday you must not interrupt me. I wanted to say now it's time to start your lesson about driving."

"You mean? We will? Now?" Nici gave him her greatest smile.

Gibbs gave her a nod. Nici sat behind the the steering wheel. Gibbs took place on the passenger seat.

"Forget what ever Ziva has told you about driving!" he ordered "And if I ever catch you driving like Ziva or drink and drive I will give you the spanking of your life. No matter how old you are or if you have children on your own."

And with that Nici's first driving lesson started.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT WEEK

Nici's driving had become better and better although Tony told everyone that her kind of driving was very similar to Ziva's.

The life of the new little family had become normal. Tony was a very good big brother, he loved his little sister and tried to protect her from everything but he also thought it was his right as a big brother to tease her.

One day in the last week when Nici wanted to stand up her hair was bended on the doorknob. When Gibbs heard her he wanted to open the door. But this was nearly impossible because of Nici's hair on the other side of the door. So Gibbs had to take a ladder to climb threw the window to free Nici's hair. This day a promise became true and Gibbs used the carpet beater in a way it was not designed for. But from Gibbs's point of view the carpet beater did a very good job.

Nici loved her brother anyway and so she was huffy with Gibbs because he had spanked Tony. She also gave a pillow to Tony who told everybody who wanted to hear that Gibbs had spanked him without a case.

Gibbs didn't care. He loved the way his life had changed and he loved the way his kids teased each other and loved each other.

So Gibbs was puzzled when Ducky came in the bullpen to gave Gibbs a very angry look.

"It is your job as a dad to have a look after your children and it is your job as a dad to protect their health."

"What the hell are you talking about Ducky?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

"Do you now Nici was not vaccinated in the last two years. She needs to get vaccinations against the flue and tuberculosis admonitory. I think you should kick Fornell's ass when you will see him the next time. He acted irresponsible when he forgot about Nici's vaccinations."

"I had no hazy notion. Please can you take care of this case? I mean can you give her the vaccinations?"

"Sure I can. I will take care when I go back into the autopsy. But I must tell you Tony's case is worse."

"How can Tony's case be worse? We have preventive examination every half of a year and I can remember every injection you gave me. I think now is the right moment to tell you that you are really bad in giving injections. I mean my arm has hurt for a week after my last flue-vaccination. And after my last tetanus-shot I was unable to sit for a few days."

Ducky smiled lightly. "You must remember most of my normal patients do not care about. I have checked Tony's vaccination certificate and so I found out he has waged his vaccinations for the last three years. I must tell you at the moment he is not efficiently protected against tetanus, polio, the measles, the flue and tuberculosis."

Gibbs's face became white. "I know he's a stubborn little boy who hates all kinds of needles. I can guarantee you I'll take care. I will come with Tony in the autopsy after lunchtime. But first we will have a little talk about wagging vaccinations. Ziva and Nici will go to the mall and so we will have enough time."

TWO HOURS LATER IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM

Tony was sitting behind the desk. Gibbs gave him a very stern look.

"Why I'm here?" Tony wanted to know "I've done nothing wrong. You have already spanked me for the prank with Nici's hair. Although I have to say it was very unf…..OW."

"Can you tell me something about polio?" Gibbs asked.

"Let's see. Poliomyelitis, is an acute viral infectious disease spread from person to person. In around 1 of infections, poliovirus spreads along certain nerve fiber pathways, preferentially replicating in and destroying motor neurons within the spinal cord, brain stem, or motor cortex."

"Can you tell me why you want to get polio?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't want to get polio. I'm not sick of life. Why do you ask me?" Tony wanted to know.

"I want to know because Ducky has checked your vaccination certificate. Can you tell me why you are unprotected against tetanus, polio, the measles, the flue and tuberculosis? " Gibbs wanted to know raising his eyebrow.

Tony started to squirm around on his chair. "I hate needles. I mean I really hate them. Getting a shot hurts and ……."

He was interrupted by Gibbs "Do you think this is an excuse. What if you get polio or tuberculosis?"

"Okay okay. I promise I will take care about this case. I will go to Ducky and ask him if he can give me the necessary injections." Tony stood up and walked to the door.

"Stop!" Gibbs ordered "You will not come away that easy. Do you remember what I have told you in New York, what wood happen if you ever wood put a dangerous stunt?"

Tony answered as quiet as possible "You promised you wood use a wooden spoon on my ba…. But Dad!"

"No arguing Tony!" Gibbs ordered "You could have got many infections because of this stunt. You could have been killed. But fortunately I have no wooden spoon in the office."

Gibbs sat down on the chair Tony has left before.

"Now come here! Jeans down!" he ordered.

Tony tried not to argue again and so he walked over to Gibbs and pulled his jeans down.

Gibbs placed him over his knee and wasted no time pulling Tony's boxers down to his knees.

"Dad!" Tony complained again.

"If I were you I would be glad that we are not a home in our kitchen" Gibbs told the wriggling boy when he started do bring down his hand hard on Tony's butt.

SWAT SWAT SWAT "You will never wag your vaccinations!" SWAT SWAT SWAT "It is not your job to decide which vaccinations you need" SWAT SWAT SWAT .

Gibbs started to work on Tony's sit spot although the boy was sobbing. Ten swats later Gibbs knew the boy had enough. His butt was turned into a bright shade of red. Tony lay over his knee tears running over his face. He heard the boy was still sobbing.

Gibbs started to rub gently circles over the boy's sore butt. "Shsh! It is all forgiven. We will go to Ducky and clear up the matter."

When Tony has calmed down he stood up and pulled his boxers and jeans back in place. Gibbs took his chin in his hand and gave the boy a stern but loving look "You know I love you baby. And that's why I care about you. I will not loose you because you do something stupid."

"I know dad" the boy sobbed "but I still hate needles."

"So do I Tony." Gibbs told him when they started to go down to the autopsy.

IN THE AUTOPSY

Ducky was waiting for them. He gave Tony a stern look but didn't say anything when he saw the boy's eyes were still a little glassy.

Three injections were laying on the table. Tony looked shocked when he saw them.

"C'mon little boy "Gibbs tried to calm him "I'm here I will be there for you. It will not be that bad."

"I decided to start with tetanus and polio. In three days we can give you your flue-shot and so on."

Ducky pointed on the autopsy table. "Bend over Tony!"

"C'mon ducky can't we wait just for one day." Tony started to plead.

"I think you have waited long enough" was Gibbs answer "but I will help you. Pull your jeans down!"

Tony did as he was told. Gibbs sat down on a chair and guided Tony over his lap. He pulled the boys boxers down and squeezed his hand.

"I think you can start Ducky" he said ignoring Tony's complains.

"Oh I see you have already worked on this place" Ducky commented the bright shade of red on Tony's butt.

He took an alcoholic-swab and rubbed it a little on Tony's butt. Then he gave the boy the first shot.

"Ow" Tony complained "That hurts. C'mon dad. Please let me up."

"Shsh it's almost over" Gibbs calmed him down.

Then Ducky gave the boy the second injection.

"Ow" Tony complained again when he stood up and brought his boxers and jeans back in place. "That was mean"

"Tony! Don't be such a baby! All kids need their vaccinations. There's only one shot left" Gibbs told him looking to the injection on the table.

"Jethro I have to correct you." Ducky told him "This shot is not for Tony. It is for you. You know you need your flue-vaccination every year."

"C'mon Ducky. You can't mean it. I'm sure I got my flue-shot this year."

"Oh no! You got it last September and now we have the 30th of July. So please bend over!" Ducky told him smirking about the bright grin on Tony's face.

Gibbs obeyed and walked over to the autopsy table.

"Do you need some help dad?" Tony teased.

"Don't get fresh with me! Otherwise I will start to think about a spoon in my office carpet" Gibbs answered while he was walking to the table.

He pulled his trousers and boxer down and bent over the table.

Ducky took an alcoholic-swab disinfected his butt and gave him the shot.

"Ow!" Gibbs commented standing up and rubbing his butt.

When Gibbs and Tony walked out Gibbs told his son "I think hating needles is a Gibbs-family-thing."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**WEDNESDAY**

Nici still lived in Gibbs's guestroom. When she woke up on Wednesday morning she heard Tony and Gibbs arguing in the kitchen.

"No! You are definitely not allowed to go out during the week. It is hard enough to bring you out of bed in the morning when you were not out the evening before. And you are grounded until Saturday for your vacations stunt. And you must remember that you have to go to the autopsy to get your next shots this evening."

"But Dad!" Tony started to argue "You have already spanked me for this stunt. And I don't want to go to Ducky in the evening. My butt is still sore because of the spanking and because of the shots Ducky gave me. So I think I can wait with my next shot till…."

"I said no! You will go and get your shots. If your butt is still sore it is your fault. And if Ducky calls me to tell you didn't come you will be sore for more than two days. That's a promise."

Nici went to the bathroom and so she couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"But dad. I must go to the mall this evening. It's not to meet some friends it is to buy something."

"What do you want to buy Tony? I hope it's not an other stuff from the joke article store."

"No! Sure not! I want to by a present for Nici. She will become sixteen next Sunday. And I think we should make a party for her. It is her first birthday with us. So….."

"Okay! I will tell you something. You can go to the mall. I will pick you up there when I'll have ended my shopping. I will go to the IKEA with Ziva because I want to buy some furniture for Nici. I think it will be a nice birthday present to give her, her own room. Ziva will come with me because she knows what kind of stuff Nici likes. Nici and Abby will watch some girl-movies in our living room so this evening will be a good chance to do the birthday shopping."

"So I need not to go to Ducky this evening?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Not so fast little boy! I'm sure Ducky will accommodate you in the lunchtime. I will call him later." Gibbs answered with a smirk.

"I think arguing will not help me." Tony told his dad.

"No wouldn't. The next days you must do me a favour. I will work on Nici's new furniture in the basement but it will be your job to keep her out of the house on Sunday. On Saturday she will get her first present because Jenny has invited the New York kids. They and their dads will arrive on Saturday morning. I will pick them up on the airport and I hope we will arrive here before Nici wakes up. Saturday we will spend most of the time here or wherever the girls want to be."

"I didn't know Danny would come. I can't wait till Saturday. This will be so much fun. I will show him the new joke…."

"Don't you dare. You are not allowed to go in this new joke article store in the mall and neither Danny, Reed or Ryan. When they will be here you will be dutiful. Remember what had happened the last time. I don't think Danny or you would have a reminder with the wooden spoon."

"Okay. I promise I will be good." Tony looked sheepishly.

"Now to our plans for Sunday. You and Nici should be out of the house for the day. Take her and the New York kids to the public pool or anywhere else. Ziva, McGee and Abby will accompany you. But remember not to tell her about the new furniture. Mac, Elliot and I will bring them into Nici's room. Ducky and Jenny will help us to decorate her room. So we will be ready till 5 o'clock. In the evening we will have a party."

"That sound great dad. But I still have a question dad." Tony told Gibbs.

"What is it?"

"Why the hell have you made a paddle with _Nici_ written on it. I don't remember Nici did anything that bad last week. And you can't be serious to spank her with a goddamn paddle only for teasing McGee or for playing stupid girl games with Ziva and Abby. And why the hell do you hide this paddle from her in the basement?"

"For the first" Gibbs said giving Tony a firm smack on his butt "this is for going into the basement although I told you, you were not allowed to go in. And the paddle is for Nici's birthday."

"C'mon dad. You can't think a sixteen year old girl wants to have a paddle for her birthday. I mean Nici would enjoy it to spank me with this thing. But isn't that a strange present?"

"It's not a present. But you will see it on her birthday."

The rest of the week has gone quickly. All presents were bought and Tony had even been in the joke store while Gibbs and Ziva had been at IKEA.

**SATURDAY MORNING**

Gibbs had left the house early in the morning to pick the New Yorkers up. Tony was waiting in the kitchen making the breakfast. When he heard the door from the guestroom he didn't know what to do. Gibbs would not be back for another half an hour. So he started to think about how he could keep Nici away from the kitchen.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

When the Gibbs opened the door he heard Nici yelling in the bathroom. Elliot and Mac looked confused.

"I thought Nici was still sleeping?" Elliot asked.

"I think she waked up earlier this morning." Gibbs answered "but why the hell she's yelling?"

When the men walked up the stairs to the bathroom they saw why Nici was yelling. Tony had taken a long cord and bound it on the doorknob from the bath room. The other end of the cord was bound on the doorknob from Tony's room. So it was impossible for Nici to open the bathroom door.

Gibbs walked up to Tony "Why the hell you have caged your little sister in the bathroom?" he asked.

Ryan, Reed and Danny who were standing behind their dads were giggling.

"You told me to do" was Tony's answer. "You told me Kathy would be her first present and so I decided to keep her in the bathroom till you would be back."

"Okay. I believe you but now I think it's time to free your sister. But this would be a nice job for Kathy."

Kathy walked to the bathroom door and took the cord away. Suddenly the door was opened and a very angry Nici came out.

"Tony I will….."

When Nici saw Kathy she stood still for a moment. A second later the girls lay on the floor hugging each other. Gibbs knew he had never seen Nici so happy before.

After a few minutes Ryan started to tease.

"I think it will be the best to roll these two downstairs. Otherwise we will never get a breakfast…. OW" Ryan said rubbing the back of his head and gave his dad a reproachful look.

"Go downstairs" Gibbs ordered the boys "I think these little girls will need another minute."

But when he turned around the girls squeaked in unisono because Tony had doused a bowl of cold water over them.

Gibbs took his son on his ear causing Tony to yelp.

"I tell you for the last time. Don't teas your little sister. If I catch you again I will not hesitate to give you a spanking no matter where we will be."

"The same is true for you boys" Elliot told Ryan, Reed and Danny.

"But we have no little sister" Danny tried to argue.

Mac gave him a stern look and answered "Believe me if I'll catch you teasing one of these girls you will not enjoy sitting."

When the girls had dried their hair and changed their clothes they came down to breakfast which took nearly two hours.

The kitchen was full of speaking, laughing and telling the newest stories. When Gibbs looked around the table he asked "Where are Nici and Kathy?"

When Elliot and Gibbs entered the living room they saw two little girls sitting on the couch just talking and laughing and being happy.

In the evening they made a barbecue in the garden and it was almost midnight when all kids were sleeping.

Gibbs opened the door to the guest room. Nici and Kathy lay side by side on the big sleeping couch. Both were looking like little angels.

**SUNDAY**

It was early in the morning when Jenny arrived to make breakfast for all of them.

Jenny, Gibbs, Elliot and Mac were sitting in the kitchen when the boys came down giggling and laughing.

"Good morning! What's so funny?" Mac wanted to know.

"Nothing dad" Reed answered "we are just happy!"

Mac raised his eyebrow and wanted to ask more when he was interrupted by a scream.

The men run upstairs to see what had happened. They boys started laughing again.

Jenny gave them a stern look "I want to know what you have done! And I want to know it right now!" she ordered.

But the boys had no time to answer because they heard Gibbs's angry voice upstairs.

"Tony, Danny, Reed and Ryan! You were told not to tease your sisters. Why you have coloured their faces? I will be down in a minute and I want all of you in the living room. In think you remember the position."

The boys gulped.

"He can't be serious. We only used watercolours!" Reed complained.

"Jenny! Would you help us? I mean dad sounds very angry." Tony pleaded.

"Oh. No! I think you deserve every swat your butt will get" Jenny told Tony giving him a swat over his boxers. "And now you should all go to the living room!"

They boys did as they were told.

Jenny decided to go upstairs to help the girls. On her way she met the daddies. Gibbs was holding the well known carpet beater in his hand.

Jenny gave him a smile and said "Don't be too hard on them. They only used watercolours and I think you should remember the proverb like father like son."

When the man entered the living room the boys were bent over the couch.

"I see you remember the position from New York" Gibbs told them "But our spanking for your last practical joke didn't work well."

"Oh. No. It worked "Danny said " But …."

"No skiving!" Mac told his son.

"I think you can go to your girls" he said to Elliot and Gibbs. "I will take care of these little rascals."

When Elliot and Gibbs had left the room Mac walked in front of the boys holding the carpet beater in his hands.

"I don't want to know why" he told them "you were told not to do. You disobeyed and now you are going to pay the piper."

He walked behind the boys a smirk on his face. He brought the carpet beater up and landed five swats on every butt.

When it was over the boys left their position and starting rubbing their butts.

"I think we should buy a carpet beater for our flat in New York. It seems working very well." Mac told his sons.

"Would not be necessary" Reed answered.

"Now go back to the kitchen and take your breakfast. You should be ready to start in one hour." Mac dismissed them.

Minutes later the girls came in the kitchen. They had cleaned their faces.

"How did you colour our face wile we were sleeping without waking us up?" Kathy wanted to know.

"Why do you want to know?" Reed asked back.

"Well there's a girl I really don't like in my class. And I think it will be a nice joke to…."

Elliot interrupted her "Little girl! If I would get a phone call from the headmaster of your school telling me you have coloured the face of a girl, I will bend you over my knee and give you the same your brother has got."

"But dad! I really don't like Carolyn." Kathy started to complain.

"Stop arguing! I think you all should get ready to go to the public pool." He pointed at the four boys "And I don't want to hear anything about water bombs or other thing flying threw the pool."

"Yes sir!" the boys answered.

"You can take our car and Jenny's car to drive to the pool" Gibbs told the kids. "But you should remember Kathy and Nici are definitely not allowed to drive."

**IN THE AFTERNOON**

When the kids came home they opened the door but nobody was in the floor.

"Dad?!" Tony called.

"Where are you?" Reed asked.

The kids made their way to the living room. When Nici opened the door she saw Ducky, Jenny, Mac, Elliot and her dad standing behind a great birthday cake.

All started to sing happy birthday. Nici smiled over her whole face.

After eating the cake Jenny decided it was the time to give Nici her presents.

Mac and Elliot were the first. They gave Nici a play station.

"I think from time to time you can share it with Tony." Mac told her.

Mc Gee was next. His present was a game for the play station called need for speed.

Danny, Reed and Ryan gave her a pink present box. When Nici opened the box a loud crack was to hear and suddenly there were glitter and little hello kitty confetties flying threw the whole living room. Abby and Ziva looked a little bit shocked.

"Since we knew how much Jethro loves hello kitties we planned to do this stunt. And you birthday was the right occasion to try." Danny told her.

Gibbs walked over to the boys and gave them a very light smack on the back of their heads. "I think this was your hello kitty free card" he told them.

"You must look in the box there's another present" Reed said to Nici.

When Nici looked into the box she found a big pillow all over with hello kitties.

The next present came from Ducky. He gave Nici a backpack. "I think you will need it when you start on your new school" he told her.

Ziva gave Nici a small box. When Nici opened the box she found a key and small card in it.

Ziva explained "This card is the entrance for the go-kart track. When you want to race you tell me and we will drive there. The key is for my flat. When you need a break you can come to me no matter how late it will be. So you don't need to press the fire button to take a time off."

Abby gave Nici a farting Hippo. "You can call him Bert 2 or Berta" she told the girl.

When Nici opened Jenny's present she found a new pink mobile in it. "I know Fornell had taken your mobile away and so I thought you could need this one" Jenny said.

The last present came from Tony. It was a plumeau case with little bats on it and a new pyjama with the NCIS logo.

"Thank you!" Nici said to them "I can't remember a better birthday. I have got friends who care about me, I got my best friend back, and I've got a big brother and a Daddy. I think this is the best birthday in my life."

"You are too fast" Gibbs interrupted her "there is still a present left." He took a neckpiece and bandaged Nici's eyes.

Then Nici was guided to her room. Gibbs opened the door and took the neckpiece from Nici's eyes. When Nici saw the room her eyes became glassy. She gave Gibbs a bear hug. „My own room? Thank you daddy."

The walls in Nici's room where white. A big wardrobe was standing beneath the door. Under the window was a big wooden writing desk with many pencils in all colours and designs over it. In the middle of the room there was a really big bed.

"I think it will be big enough for you and Kathy when she will come for a visit." Gibbs told her.

"Here I have a present from Agent Fornell" Jenny told her "I mean it's a present from the FBI but Fornell gave it to me."

Jenny gave Nici a little envelope. Nici opened the envelope and found a voucher for posters in it.

"Fornell told me the FBI wanted to send you a present and so I decided a voucher for posters to decorate your room would be the right. Maybe you can go to the mall with Kathy tomorrow and buy some."

Nici nodded her head.

When they were back in the living room Gibbs told Nici "Now you've got all your presents. But I think there is still a job to do." With this words he took the paddle he and Tony had talked about, out of a drawer.

Nici looked scared and started to complain "I've done nothing wrong. Why would you spank me? I drove the car today only to park out and Tony told me it would be okay."

Tony gave her a glare.

"This is not for using the car without permission. I think I will have a talk tomorrow with the two of you about using my car." He raised the paddle "this is for your birthday: It is a….."

"It's a present for me? So I can spank Tony with …..OW" Nici rubbed her head.

"I told you a hundred times not to interrupt me. I wanted to say this is a paddle for your birthday spanking"

"Oh! No! No way. I'm much too old for this. I mean a birthday spanking would mean sixteen swats plus one swat to grow on. That's too much" Nici started to argue.

"No arguing little girl! A birthday spanking is a tradition in our family. You will get it on every birthday till you are married." Gibbs told her.

"So I will also get a spanking on my birthday?" Tony asked a little bit shocked.

But Ryan calmed him "C'mon Tony! A birthday spanking is not that bad. I mean there is no change to argue your dad out of it. Believe me I tried to talk my dad out of it every year since my third birthday."

Gibbs pointed at the couch and told his daughter "I want you to bend over!"

Nici tried again "But Dad!!" but it didn't show any effect on Gibbs.

He guided Nici to the couch and brought her in the right position. Then he gave the paddle ton Jenny. "I think you will be the first" he told her.

Jenny took the paddle and gave Nici a very light smack. Anyway Nici commented with "OW".

"Happy birthday" was Jenny's answer.

The next spankers were Ducky, Mc Gee, Abby, Ziva and Kathy. All smacks were very light and although commented like the smacks before.

When Kathy gave the paddle to her brother he raised his arm wide but was stopped by Elliot.

"Ryan your own birthday will be in two and a half weeks so I think it would be a good idea to think about how many force you will lay in this smack."

Ryan gave his dad an understanding look and landed the paddle lightly on Nici's butt. Danny and Reed did the same and handed the paddle on to Mac.

Mac smirked a little raised his arm wide causing Nici to squeak but landed the paddle softly on her butt.

"Oh that was mean" Nici complained.

"So I think you prefer the different way" Elliot teased her and landed the paddle with a little more force on her butt.

"Ow! Okay Okay I will be nice!" was the answer.

Elliot handed the paddle to Tony. Nici's eyes went wide.

"Tony! I swear if you…"

SMACK Tony had landed the paddle on her butt.

Nici yelped "You will be sorry on your birthday I swear it."

"Now it's your turn dad!" Tony told his father "Only four swats left"

Gibbs took the paddle in his hand "Happy birthday baby!" he said to his daughter raising his arm to land the first swat.

The lasts swats were counted by the all people in the living room.

SWAT "Fourteen" SWAT "Fifteen" SWAT "Sixteen"

Nici wanted to stand up but Gibbs hold her in place "Plus on to grow on" he told her and landed one last loud sounding smack with much more force than the rest on Nici's butt.

"Ow!" Nici yelped jumping up to rub her butt. Gibbs gently guided her into a hug and told her again "happy birthday!"

Hours later Nici and Kathy were ready to go to bed. Kathy hugged Nici and told her "Happy birthday!". She gave her a small packet. When Nici opened her last present she found two photo- frames in it. One photo was showing to little girls at the age of three. _Our first day in kindergarten_ was written under the picture.

The other photo was showing Nici and Kathy on the couch in Gibb's living room and was taken the evening before. There was a text written under the picture _"I will never loose you again!"_

When Gibbs looked in the room half an hour later the girls were sleeping hand in hand.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Gibbs, Elliot and Mac were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking about their kids. When Nici and Kathy came to the kitchen they looked like they were still sleeping.

"Good morning! How do you sleep?" Gibbs asked them.

"Oh we slept very well. Thank you!" Kathy answered.

"At least the most time of the night" Nici murmured. The girls started giggling.

"Please tell me there will be not another practical joke" Elliot said to his daughter.

"Not a prank. I would rather call it payback!" Nici explained.

Gibbs gave the girls a stern look. "Tell me what you have done. Payback is not the way we handle things in this house. I….."

Gibbs was stopped because Tony came into the kitchen.

The men looked at Tony like he was an alien. But they couldn't ask any questions because the other boys entered the kitchen.

"Dad look what they have done!" Ryan said to his father. "We look like a freakshow."

The boys were wearing make up. They had red coloured lips, eyeshadow and glitter on their faces. Their nails were pink and golden and they had pink and violet highlights in their hair.

"I think good morning beauties!" will be the right text to welcome you, Mac teased the boys.

"Dad!" Tony complained.

"I told you a hundred times not to tease your little sister. And that's the punishment." Gibbs told his son.

"But I also made a promise to my little girl yesterday" Elliot said to the girls.

"But Dad!" Kathy started to argue "you told me not to colour a girl's face. We didn't colour girls's faces. Although they look like a special kind of girls at the moment." Kathy said sticking out her tongue to her brother.

"Don't get fresh with me! You knew exactly what I have meant." Elliot pointed at his daughter.

"I think we should say the same stunt the same treatment." was Gibbs comment. He walked into the storeroom, came back with the carpet beater in his hand and handed it to Mac. "I think you did a good job yesterday. In the meantime we will help our beauties to change back into the little brats we know."

Mac nodded. "Ladies!" he told the girls showing them the way to the living room with his hand.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Kathy and Nici were standing in the living room. When Mac closed the door Nici started to argue.

"C'mon Mac that's not fair. The boys started it, we only payed back. I mean you can't be serious to spank us with this" She said pointing at the carpet beater.

"I'm pretty sure. Believe me!" Mac answered.

"It will hurt! And we want to go to the mall today. But if you would spank us we would have a hard time sitting in the subway."

"Please Mac!" the girls started to plead in unisono.

Mac rubbed over his face "Now I know why I'm happy to have only sons" he thought "spanking a boy is not nearly that complicated."

"Stop arguing! Right now!" he ordered. "Bend over the couch. I think you now the position."

The girls knew they had lost and did like they were told.

Mac gave their butts a sceptical look. "You can't tell me your butts are swollen. Put the pillows out" he told the girls.

"You can't kill a guy just for the try. It worked for Ryan and Re…….." Kathy told him while she pulled a pillow out of her pyjama bottoms.

"I think I will have a little talk with my son later" Mac smirked "But I don't remember it worked when he tried it. And now back in position"

With a last "Mac please" the girls did what they were told.

Mac took the carpet beater and landed five swats on every butt.

When it was over the girls jumped up and started rubbing their butts.

"That was mean Mac" Nici complained.

"Always remember doing the stunt paining the piper. This is also true for little girls" was the short answer.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**WASHINGTON DC GIBBS' S HOUSE**

It was the last week in August. And there were only three weeks left till Nici's school would start.

"When will Kathy, Ryan and the others arrive?" Nici asked her dad.

"As I told you seven times they will arrive at three o'clock. Elliot will accompany them. They will stay here for the night and tomorrow we will start to visit your grandpa. Mac will come three days later. And if you ask me the same question again I will give you a spanking. That's a promise."

Nici gave her dad a big smile. "You would never spank me for just asking a question. You love me too much and I know it."

Gibbs grumbled something about a little girl always getting fresh with her dad. The family was packing their bags. Gibbs and Nici were standing in the kitchen going over their to do list.

"I think this evening we will have pizza so we don't need do go shopping anymore. The most of our bags are in the car and I hope for your brother that there are no joke articles in his bag."

"I don't think Tony will need any joke articles when Danny and the other boys are with us. Are you sure grandpa will not become angry if we bring them all with us? I mean he doesn't know me and Tony. What will be if he doesn't like us?"

Gibbs took Nici's chin in his hand and looked in her face "You can believe me; your grandpa will love you. He always wanted to have many grandchildren. My sister is married with this dorky lawyer and they don't want to have any children. When I called my dad and told him about you he was absolutely happy. And last but not least you are a very smart and beautiful girl. I know he will love you and Tony. "

Nici was calmed. "This will be so much fun. I never had taken a vacation before. And Kathy will be with us. So we can talk and have fun."

"Sure we will." Gibbs told her "But I think you should go to your room and pack the last things you would need on the ride in your backpack."

Nici started to leave the kitchen. In the doorframe she turned around and gave Gibbs her nicest little-girl-smile "Daddy" she asked "when will they arrive?"

Gibbs turned around an unbelieving look on his face. When he heard Nici giggling on her way he said "Okay! You asked for it little girl"

Nici made it to the living room till Gibbs caught her. He turned her around bent her over his knee and gave her five light swats on her butt.

"OW! C'mon daddy! I'm only wearing my shorts." Nici complained

"Than leastwise you can feel it" Gibbs teased starting to tickle her.

Tony entered the room and saw his little sister lay on the floor tickled by her father.

"Wait Nici! I will help you. Together we can win."

A second later Tony lay on the floor trying to tickle his father.

"Don't you know I'm not ticklish?" Gibbs asked his son starting to tickle him.

"Nici help me!" Tony pleaded "Our old man is using unfair weapons"

"So you are thinking I'm an old man baby boy? I would show you unfair weapons" Gibbs teased back turning Tony around landing a few swats on his butt.

Minutes later the whole family lay on the floor. The children lay there heads on Gibbs' chest.

"This is the happiest moment in my life" Gibbs thought.

**THREE O'CLOCK**

Nici opened the door when a car drove on the doorway. When the car stopped the door opened and Kathy sprung out of the car. The girls were hugging each other.

Elliot opened the driver's door "for the last time Ryan! No! You will not drive the car tomorrow. If you are thinking I'm driving too slowly you can walk the way to Norfolk. But I will definitely not allow you to drive the car for such a long way."

The boys stud out of the car. Tony and Gibbs came out of the house to welcome them.

"How was your flight?" Gibbs asked Elliot.

"The flight was well. But looking after these five was a hard job to do. I mean Kathy was asking me about ten times, when we would arrive. And the boys tried to throw paper plane on the other people in the airplane. We had to wait an hour in the airport police office because when we checked out, my son asked Danny for fun, if he had the drugs in his backpack or in his suitcase. An officer heard this and we were nearly arrested. I swore I will roast the butts of these boys if they pull another stunt today."

Gibbs gave him an understanding look.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Like every morning the next morning came too early for the kids. It took nearly an hour till they were all ready and had eaten their breakfast.

In the doorway the kids started to argue who would be driving in which car. Kathy and Nici wanted to sit in the same car and the boys wanted to drive in the same car. But there were only three places left in every car, because of all the bags. When Gibbs and Elliot came out of the house the kids were still standing in front oft the cars arguing about their places.

"Tony, Danny, Reed in the back of my car" Elliot ordered "Kathy, Nici and Ryan in back of Gibbs's car. And I promise to you that there will be tears before bedtime if you don't stop arguing right here and now."

Ryan wanted to argue but was stopped by his father "If I were you I would stop arguing. Otherwise I will recall your stunt on the airport and we will have a little talk about it."

When all kids were sitting on their places they started the drive to Norfolk. Ryan didn't talk for the first hour but later Gibbs heard the kids giggling from the back of his car. He couldn't see them and so he was amazed when the other drivers were blowing their horn when they were overtaking. Suddenly he heard the horn of a police car and a minute later he was stopped.

The officer walked to the front of the car and knocked on the driver's window.

"Sir! Can I see your driver's licence?"

"Sure" Gibbs gave the officer and his driver's license.

"You are working for the NCIS?"

"Yeah! But at the moment I'm on the way to Norfolk for our holidays."

"Did you know that there is a bare butt to see from the back of your car?"

"You won't tell me…?"

"I'm afraid that I'm right sir. That's why the other driver were blowing there horn when they were overtaking you."

Gibbs turned around and gave the three kids a glare. They gulped but didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry officer. And I promise I will take care of this problem. Can you tell me the way to the next parking area?"

The officer told Gibbs the way and gave Ryan a merciful look when they drove away.

"I can't believe it" Gibbs yelled "Do you ever think about, before you act?"

"It was only my fault." Ryan answered "I'm sorry but …….."

"Oh you will be sorry. But I don't believe it was only your fault. I heard all of you giggling. So I think you all are going to ….."

"But Jethro you can't punish the girls because they didn't tattle. That would not be fair."

Gibbs grumbled "I think you are right. But if I ever will catch you" he looked on Kathy and Nici "doing this stunt I will not hesitate to give you a spanking."

"But Daddy!" Nici tried to calm her dad down "You must admit it was funny. I mean have you seen the faces from the people? And you can't tell me this stunt was dangerous."

Although Gibbs was still a little bit angry he smirked a little. "From your point of view it was funny. But do you know how I felt when the officer told me there was a bare butt to see from the back of my car? "

"C'mon Dad! Tony told me you did stunts which were not better when you were in our age. So please be not so hard."

Gibbs smiled because he was proud of his daughter covering for a friend.

"I will tell you something. I will give Ryan the same punishment coach Leery had given to his dad when he did the same stunt."

Ryan gulped because he knew the coach was not well known for his soft punishment especially not when his dad had done a stunt. But he knew he had no chance and his curiosity won.

"My dad did the same stunt? Can you tell me more?" he asked.

Gibbs stopped the car on the parking area. "I think you should ask your dad about. I'm sure he will be proud because you see him as an idol. And now I want to see your butt about of the car."

Ryan winced a little but did like he was told.

When he was standing in front of Gibbs, Gibbs thought that Elliot must have looked like this little boy years before.

Ryan gave him a pleading look reminding Gibbs of a little puppy dog.

"Now come on. I think you will survive." He told the boy guiding him to a bench.

"Jeans down" he ordered "you can keep your boxers because I think enough people have seen your butt today."

Ryan smirked a little about this comment and pulled his jeans down.

Gibbs sat down and guided the boy over his lap placing one hand on the small of his back. He raised his other hand and started to land firm swats on the boy's backside.

SWAT SWAT SWAT "When you are in my care your jeans will stay in place" SWAT SWAT SWAT "If I ever catch you again doing such a stunt in my car" SWAT SWAT "I will spank your bare butt no matter where we will be" SWAT SWAT.

With this Gibbs helped the boy to stand up. Ryan's eyes were glassy and he was sobbing a little but it wasn't the bad spanking he had anticipated.

When they walked back to the car Gibbs tousled the boy's hair.

"Nici was right your little stunt wasn't that bad. But remember never repeat it in my car."

Ryan gave him a little smile "I thought it would be funny. But I'm pretty sure my dad would think about it in a different way. And he's still angry about my stunt at the airport."

Gibbs gave Ryan an understanding look "I will talk to your dad and remind him of the fact that he had done the same thing when he was young. So I think he will not be that hard on you. But if you were my son and you had done the airport stunt I would have spanked your butt there and then in the airport. You understand me?"

"Yes sir!" Ryan answered.

"Now let's go back. I think the girls are waiting and we must show them that you are still alive."

"Jethro?"

"Yes Ryan!"

"Please can I sit in front of the car? I swear I will be good. But the talking about boys, make up and so on is too much for me."

Gibbs nodded in understanding "That's a good idea. I would have someone to talk to and I could have an eye on your butt to avert other drivers will see it."

"Jethro? Do you think I can drive the car? I mean only on the highway. I'm a good ……….OW"

"Don't carry too far!"

"Yes sir!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**IN A ROADHOUSE ON THEIR WAY**

When they met together in a roadhouse to have lunch Ryan was out of the car as fast as possible and stood beneath the other boys. He talked to them in a whisper and then they boys made their way to the restrooms.

Elliot gave Gibbs an asking look and Gibbs told him the whole story.

"I will go and catch this little brat and then I will give him a spanking he would not forget for the next week." Elliot grumbled.

"C'mon Elliot!" Gibbs said "don't be too hard on the boy. I knew you did the same stunt when you were young and I've already spanked him. And last but not least you must admit this stunt was funny. I wish I could have seen my face, when the officer told me there was a bare butt to see…."

Elliot smirked a little "Sure! Ryan's stunts are always funny. And he's bold. I mean I never thought about trying this stunt in my dad's car. Especially not, when he was the driver. But I warned him after the airport stunt. I mean he talked about drugs in an airport only to see what would happen. He is acting along the lines of curiosity killed the cat. A warning means nothing to him."

"All boys live along these lines. And I think in our case the girls are not much better. Go to him and have a talk or whatever you will call it. But remember boys ….."

Elliot ended the sentence form him "…. will always be boys. I know. I think I will give him a freecard today. The mere thought of your face nearly incites me to try it myself."

Gibbs grumbled something about like father like son and made his way to the roadhouse. Elliot went to the restroom. When he opened the door four boys looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me this way." Elliot told them "You know it doesn't work. Danny, Reed and Tony go to the restaurant. Ryan and I will come in a few minutes."

"But Elliot" Danny started to plead.

"I said o to the restaurant "Elliot said to them.

Elliot recognized the little bag Tony gave to Ryan but he didn't say a word about.

When they were alone Elliot gave his son a stern glare.

Ryan looked back with his best puppy dog eyes and asked "Jethro has told you?"

"He has. He told me also not to forget about my own boyhood. But can you tell me why?"

"I was bored. You made me sit beneath two girls talking about girlstuff. Then I remembered a story about your butt and a team bus. Grandpa told me the story on our last visit. And what can I say – you are my idol."

"Oh my god. I had no frigging idea your Grandpa knew about this stunt. I mean he never said a word about."

"Can't we just handle it this way?" Ryan asked and gave his dad a pleading look.

"I tell you something. This was your freecard for this month. Like father like son takes a double effect in this case. But I want to have an exact description of Jethro's face. And you should remember if** I** ever catch you doing this stunt you will not ….."

"enjoy the consequences" Ryan ended for his dad.

"No let's go to the restaurant. But before we start I will have the bag you are covering behind your back."

Ryan looked shocked but did what he was told.

"What is it?" Elliot wanted to know.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to know." was Ryan's answer.

"My little boy I want to know it right now." Elliot gave his son a glare.

"It's a toilet-horn. You must put it under the toilette seat and if somebody takes place on it, it will make a terrible noise like a police car."

Elliot looked skeptical for a moment but then he was convulsed with laughter.

"I wish I have had such a horn when I was on college. Now let's try."

Ryan didn't know what was happening when his dad placed the horn in a toilette.

"Now let's go" Elliot told his son tousling his hair.

When they entered the restaurant the other boys looked sceptical but didn't say a word. Ryan took place beneath Tony and soon the boys were whispering.

"I think we should start in a few minutes" Gibbs told the kids when they had eaten their lunch "But I would go to the toilette before."

The boys looked scared when Gibbs had left the room but Elliot was looking absolutely calmed. A minute later they heard the terrible noise of a police car out of the restroom and it took only a few minutes till a furious Gibbs came back the toilet horn in his hand.

"I want to know who and I want it to know right here and now." He yelled at the boys.

The boys gulped but didn't say a word.

Elliot grinned and said "It was me Jethro. But don't be too hard on me. Please remember like son like father."

The look in Gibbs's face was memorable but he started to smirk.

"That means no more driving for you young man." he told Elliot "I think it would be the best to let Ryan drive your car for the rest of the way. You can sit on the passenger's seat beneath him."

"Oh! C'mon that's not fair" Elliot started to argue imitating his son.

"No more arguing!" Gibbs ended the discussion.

When they walked out of the restaurant Elliot smiled and told Gibbs.

"It was your idea to remember about like father like son."

"I know. And I regret it you can believe me. But I thought it would be a nice idea to place Ryan behind your steering wheel. He's more like you than you can see."

"I know. And because of this sometimes I'm really scared."

**IN NORFOLK**

The rest of the drive passed of without any adverse events and they arrived at Norfolk in the afternoon.

Gibbs's father William lived in a house near a little lake. When they were all envisaged the kids went to the lake to go swimming. The men went into the house to drink a coffee and talk. In the evening they made a barbeque.

It was late in the night till all kids were sleeping. Elliot was taking a shower and Gibbs's and his Dad were sitting in the living room.

"For the first time in many years you look really happy" William told his son.

"I am happy dad. I mean these kids are a family for me. I think they have calmed me. I was searching for something after Shannon's and Kelly's death but I didn't know what I was looking for. I have had no time for working on my boat for two month but it doesn't lack me."

"I'm proud of you. You found a way back to your life. And your kids are nice. I mean Tony's a little rascal. He has a smart mouth attitude and his head is full of ideas to make a stunt. I think he keeps you busy."

"He does dad he does. I mean he has new ideas to tease his little sister or to do something he thinks it funny every minute. I'm pretty sure the toilet horn was his idea."

"He's like you were in his age."

"C'mon I never coloured my sister's face while she was sleeping. And I never gave a cherry bomb to other boys so that they could start it in the girl's locker room. And…."

"But you started a bomb in the toilette of my office. My secretary was shocked for a month and the toilet was destroyed and you coloured your sister's pee with methylene blue. I can still remember her scream and……."

"I can still remember the spanking you gave me for this stunt. But today I can understand you. I even told Tony the proverb doing………"

"the stunt paying the piper." his Dad ended Gibbs's sentence. "Nici is a smart little girl. She loves you and she knows that you love her. I like her way of being fresh with you. It's hard to believe she has seen so many bad things in her life."

"I know Dad! But she's strong and stubborn and I think her stubbornness has saved her life. But I can tell you it's a bad idea to give her your car keys. She's driving like a second Enzzo Ferrari."

"Like you?" William asked his son.

" I'm afraid that she's driving exactly like our mossad agent in the NCIS. But that doesn't matter these two are my children. I love them and I know I would do anything for…."

Gibbs couldn't finish his sentence because a terrible scream came out of the girl's room.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

IN Norfolk

**IN NORFOLK**

Elliot came out of the bathroom. Gibbs and William ran upstairs. When the three men entered the girl's room the girls were still screaming. They were sitting on William's big writing table their arms around their knees.

"What happened?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"On the couch" Kathy screamed.

The men looked to the sleepingcouch and saw three mice running over the bedcover. William walked to the bed and wanted to shoo away mice. But they didn't escape.

"They are tame." he told Gibbs and Elliot.

"How do tame mice find their way………." Gibbs wanted to ask.

But Elliot was on his way to the boys room. He opened the door and yelled "Down to the living room right now!"

When he went back into the girls room he saw William had caught the mice. He wanted to bring them in the garden but Nici started to plead "Grandpa please don't do it. Can we just keep them? They look so cute."

"So you don't find them terrible any more?" William asked with a smirk on his face.

"No. I was screaming because something was crawling over my face. But they look so cute in the light. Please!"

"I think you can keep them. I will bring them into the kitchen for the night. There they can stay in the lavatory. And tomorrow we will look for the old terrarium. I think it is in the basement."

"Oh thank you Grandpa" Nici told the old man giving him a hug.

**IN THE LIVINGROOM**

In the meantime Gibbs and Elliot entered the livingroom where four little rascals were sitting on the couch looking like nine year old boys caught in the act.

"I think that's not the right position" Elliot told the boys.

"But please can't we just do it with yelling?" Tony asked.

"You put three mice in your sister's bed. We are all tired and you could not wait to do this stunt. And now you tell me you don't deserve what ever you will get?" Gibbs asked raising his eyebrow.

"We didn't wait because we thought it would not be fair for the mice to spend more time in their box." Ryan answered.

Elliot closed his eyes and counted to ten. "You tell me you have planned this stunt? You took the mice with you the whole way from Washington DC to Norfolk."

"Uhm. To be exact we took them with us the whole way from New York to Norfolk. It took two weeks domesticating the mice." Danny told Elliot looking down to the floor.

"You mean the mice were in the airplane. Are you crazy?" Elliot yelled "what if the come out of their box during the flight?"

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't think before." Ryan said.

"So you would tell me you bought the mice, domesticated them in our flat and took them with you in an airplane?"

"We didn't buy the mice. They are from a lab in our college" Reed answered "We saved them because they wanted to kill them. I asked my teacher if I could keep them. And I domesticated them. Mac didn't know they were in our house because I brought them to our basement."

Gibbs was rubbing his face in disbelieve. "But you have planned this stunt?"

"Yeah we planned it since we met together in July for Nici's birthday. First I wanted to gave Jethro and Mac……."

"Their names are Jethro and Mac?" Elliot asked "and let me guess the third mouse's name is Elliot."

Ryan looked to the floor "I thought it would be funny. But it doesn't sound so funny the way you say it."

"Well let's see" Elliot said to the boy "You named three mice after us. You brought the mice into an airplane………"

"It was me who brought the mice into the airplane" Danny interrupted.

"you brought the mice into a car on the way from Washington DC to Norfolk…."

"That was me….." Tony said giving his Dad a pleading look.

"and last but not least you put the mice into the bed from you little sisters."

"it was my idea to put the mice into the bed" Ryan told Elliot.

"And you are still thinking you don't deserve a punishment?" Gibbs asked the boys.

"Well I don't say we don't deserve a punishment" Danny pleaded "but can't we just temper justice with mercy?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow but smirked a little about Danny's question.

"I think we can temper justice with mercy in the case of putting the mice in the bed. Nici loves them and I think we will keep them. But it was a bad idea of the four of you to bring the mice into an airplane. It was dangerous. What if anybody has seen them? I know from my own experience how old math-teachers can react when a mouse is crawling on their feet."

"You didn't dad?" Tony asked with a look of disbelieve on his face.

"You can ask you grandpa tomorrow. But I think we can adapt the proverb same stunt same punishment to this case."

"Can I go and ask grandpa before I will accede?" Tony asked and started to walk out of the room. But he was stopped by a firm grip on his ear.

"Ow! Dad! ….Ow it hurts" Tony complained while his dad guided him back to the couch.

"You will stay here!" Gibbs told the boy while he left the room. When he came back he had a slipper in his hand.

The boys gulped.

"Please Jethro!" Ryan tried but he was interrupted by his dad.

"If I were you I would keep my mouth. You have already used your freecard today. I want all of you to bend over the couch."

"But Dad! I've already got a spanking today. And although it wasn't the worst spanking I've ever got my butt still hurts."

Elliot gave his son a glare "I think this is your own fault my son! Remember if you can't do the time, don't do the crime!"

The boys recognized they had lost and so they stood up and bent over the couch. Reed looked back and gave Gibbs a last pleading look.

"Bringing a pet into an airplane is dangerous. You could have caused a panic" Gibbs started to lecture "You must never bring a mouse into an airplane or a car. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" the boys answered.

Gibbs walked behind the boys raised the slipper and gave every boy two resounding smacks on the butt.

"Dismissed!" Elliot told the boys who were rubbing their butts, with a smirk on his face.

The boys knew they have had luck and started to walk out of the room before Gibbs or Elliot could change their minds.

In the doorframe Ryan gave his dad an arch look and asked "So it will be okay to put little animals in Kathy's or Nici's bed if the animals were not in an airplane before?"

Ryan wanted to leave the room but Elliot took his arm and placed the boy over his knee.

"C'mon dad I was just teasing!" Ryan started to complain.

"For the last time" SWAT "No animals in the bed of your sister" SWAT "or you will regret it" SWAT.

When Ryan left the room still rubbing his butt Elliot shook his head.

"I think this boy will never learn."

**IN THE BOYS ROOM**

"Are you sick of life?" Danny asked Ryan "we had much luck. I mean Gibbs wasn't really hard on us. Why you asked this question? You could have got another spanking and not only three light smacks."

"Did you hear what my dad told me while he smacked my butt?" Ryan asked Danny.

"Sure. He told you, you would regret it if you put an animal in your sister's bed."

"Exactly!" Ryan said jumping into his bed "But he didn't say a word about his own bed or Gibbs's bed or your dad's bed."

Tony smiled "Ryan I must tell you, you are a very bold and smart guy."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The next day was warm and so the kids decided to go the lake. Mac had called in the morning to tell them he would arrive at Norfolk in the early afternoon.

"Do you think Elliot or Gibbs would tell our dad about the mice-stunt?" Reed asked the other boys.

"I don't think so. And even if they would tell your dad wouldn't punish you a second time. That would be unfair." Tony answered.

"I think you are right. But I'm still glad dad wasn't here yesterday. He's not tolerable if we do a dangerous stunt." Danny felt in with Tony "do you remember when we were caught skateboarding by holding on the back of a truck. I mean even Flack who brought us home felt pity for us."

Ryan asked "When did you do this stunt?"

"A week after we came back from our first visit in Washington DC. You were visiting your aunt and so Reed and I were alone. Dad was at work and we were bored. First we only wanted to go skateboarding but when we saw this FEDEX-truck our better-and-faster-skateboarding-idea was born. I didn't know Flack had a work to do in our street. When he saw us holding on the truck's back he stopped the truck. He brought us home and called dad although I asked him not to do. When dad came home he was so angry that he didn't want to deal with us at the moment. We were sent to our rooms and he called us back into the living room an hour later."

"Yes" Reed ended for his brother "but we didn't know Dad has bought a carpet beater like he had promised it when we were in DC. I can tell you a real spanking with a carpet beater really hurts."

"I can imagine" Ryan told the other boys.

The kids spent the whole forenoon at the lake. The girls lay in the sun reading magazines or listening music. The boys spent most of the time in the water, playing water polo. When they lay in the sun they talked about memorable stunts they hat put.

Suddenly Danny asked the other boys "What do you think about the animal stunt we talked about yesterday."

"Well I think we should do it. I mean Elliot told Ryan we would only get a spanking if we put animals in Nici's or Kathy's bed." Tony answered.

"That means there are four beds left in the house. But I think we can't use Jethro, Mac and Elliot for the stunt. The girls love them and they sure would notice if the mice would be not in the terrarium." Ryan told the others.

The boys were talking and planning their stunt till they were called to go home for lunch.

William had made spaghettis for them.

During the lunch the kids were laughing and talking.

Tony asked "When we were at the lake we saw a snake swimming in the water. Do you know what kind of snake it could be Grandpa?"

Nici's eyes went wide "There are snakes in the water? I think I will never go swimming again."

William laughed "There's no need to be afraid of Nici. The only snakes that live around here are grass snakes. They are absolutely harmless. If you see them in the right light they look beautiful. I think it will be the same like with your mice last night. They are only horrible if you don't know them."

Nici was calmed and nobody noticed the look Tony gave the other boys.

"We will go to the airport to pick up Mac. Does anybody want to accompany us?" Gibbs asked.

"I think we will go to the lake in the afternoon" Tony answered for the boys.

"Nici and I will accompany you" Kathy said "we can go to a drugstore to buy some sunscreen."

**IN THE AFTERNOON**

When Gibbs, Elliot and the girls had left the house the boys and William were still sitting in the kitchen. William brought big bowls of ice cream to the table.

"Thank you Grandpa!" Tony said "I think you know what we really need."

The old man gave Tony and the other boys a smirk "Oh. I think sometimes you need very different things. I mean occasions like yesterday in the evening."

The boys grinned "You must admit it was funny. I wish I could have seen the girl's faces…..OW!"

Tony was rubbing the back of his head "Now I know were dad has the idea of the head slaps from."

"I tell you only once" William told the boys "I know it is funny to tease a little sister. But if I ever catch you frighten the girls or doing something dangerous to them I will go to the basement to get my old paddle. And you can ask Jethro it works very well."

"I can imagine" Tony answered "Dad has made a paddle for Nici's birthday. He has written Nici on the one side and Tony on the other side. And although my birthday will be in October I can swear my side of the damn thing is more attired."

"You can't tell me you didn't deserve it" William answered "Your dad has told me about your climbing out of the window and coming home in the morning stunt. And I think he told me you were drunk when you came home."

"But a paddle hurts. I mean I could feel my butt for the next days every time when I sat down."

"It's supposed to hurt" William told the boys "that's why….."

"it is called punishment. I know." Ryan ended the sentence.

William laughed about the boys "I think you should go to the lake now. But if I will find a snake or any other animal in my bed you will not enjoy sitting for a long time."

The boys looked enquiringly.

"You must remember your dad was my little boy. I know all the stunts."

"But our dads?" Ryan asked.

"You should know it yourself how bold you are. If you play a prank on your dads you must live with the consequences. But I'm too old to be a prank-victim. When your dad was in your age I told him he would have the son he deserves one day. And I think he got this son. But Jethro never put a stunt to his grandpa. And I think that's a tradition we should keep."

The boys smiled about William's idea.

When they were on their way to the lake Reed told the others "So we need only three grass snakes."

"Yeah! I'm not that sick of life that I would try to put a grass snake in William's bed. I mean he has a paddle in the basement and he's the man who spanked your dad Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Danny told Tony.

"I think it's a good idea to keep grandpa out. He can be a precious confederate and he has the best ice cream in the whole country." Tony acceded.

**IN THE EVENING**

In the evening William made chili. The kids were hungry and so the dinner was silent.

"I heard we had mice in our flat" Mac said to Danny and Reed.

"Not exactly in our flat" Reed answered "they were in our basement."

Mac raised his eyebrow "Do you think that's better little boy?" he asked.

Reed and Danny started to squirm around in their seats.

"But we have already paid the piper." Tony covered his friends.

Mac smirked "I think you are right Tony. But I don't want a repeating of this stunt."

"Yes Dad!" his boys answered in unisono.

After the dinner the kids played soccer in the garden. Nobody beside William recognized that the kids came into the house alternately and walked into the bedroom from their dads with cotton bags in their hands. William was only wondering because Nici and Kathy also brought a wooden bag into the house and brought it to the room.

William thought to himself "The little rascals have found confederates."

At 10 o'clock the kids started to yawn.

"I think it's time to go to bed" Mac told them "we will also go to bed in a few minutes."

The kids walked to the boy's room.

Nici sat on Tony's bed and said "I think it will be funny. I wish I could see their faces when the snakes are coming out of the bags."

"And the best is we can't get a punishment for this stunt because we were only told not to put any animals in your bed." Ryan told her.

An hour later all kids lay in their beds but they didn't sleep because they were too nervous. When they heard their dads going to bed the girls nearly started to giggle. Then it became silent in the house for half an hour.

Suddenly the kids heard Gibbs's voice from the room where the dads had their beds.

"What the hell?!"

Then the kids heard Gibbs jumping out of the bed and a minute later Mac and Elliot. The door was opened and they heard Elliot on the floor.

"I want to see everybody who was concerned in the living room. NOW!"

Elliot took the grass snakes and brought them out of the house.

When the men came into the living room all kids were sitting on the couch.

"Why?" Mac asked with a very stern voice.

The kids looked on the floor but didn't answer.

"I want to know why. And I want to know it now." Mac asked again.

"Because we were told we wouldn't get a punishment" Nici answered giving Mac her best nice-little-girl-look.

"Who the hell told you?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"You told us" Ryan answered "or to be exactly my dad. When he spanked me for my question yesterday he told me I would regret it if I would put any animals in my sisters bed."

Elliot took his son by his ear "And you really thought that would mean you were allowed to put grass snakes in our beds? Be honest"

"Ou! Dad that hurts……. I don't think it literally means we were allowed to do. But you must admit that it is possible to misinterpret. OW!"

Ryan was rubbing his ear.

"So you tell me you have misinterpreted Elliot very deliberately?" Gibbs asked.

"Uhm. I don't want to see it this way" Danny answered for all of them "I mean we had seen a chance. And then we decided to use the chance. But I admit we didn't think about is completely."

"And the girls are guiltless" Reed explained "I mean they didn't even hear the exact text."

"Oh! I don't think they are guiltless. You all know exactly that's intolerable to put grass snakes in beds. But I admit that Nici and Kathy are not as guilty as you. Now I want the boys to stand in the corner. There are four corners so there's no need to share." Elliot told the kids.

Elliot and Gibbs took place in the armchairs. The girls gulped and gave them their best puppy dog looks.

"Come over here!" Gibbs ordered.

"But dad!" Nici started to complain "I'm only wearing my pajama bottoms."

"Do you want to pull them down?" Gibbs teased her.

"No! Not necessary." Nici told him while she walked over as slow as possible.

Elliot and Gibbs guided their little girls over their laps. They raced their hands and started to land firm swats on the butts in front of them.

After ten swats they lowered one knee and raised the other and started to work on the sit spots.

The girls started to sob.

"Ow Daddy enough I'll be good"

"Daddy please we won't do it again."

Five swats later it was over. The daddies gently guided their little girls back in a standing position and gave them a hug.

"Shsh. It's all over!" they tried to calm them down.

"I want the two of you to go to bed. You will never put any animals in beds. Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy" two very sorry girls sniffed.

When the girls had left the room Elliot started to lecture "Yesterday you did the same stunt. You….."

Ryan interrupted his dad "to be exactly it wasn't the same stunt. We used mice yesterday and it was the girl's bed."

The other boys looked shocked.

"Are you crazy" Danny whispered "we are already in deep shit"

Elliot closed his eyes for a moment. For the second time this evening he took his son on his ear sat down and guided the boy over his lap, he raised his arm and landed five loud swats on Ryan's butt.

"OW! OW! I'm sorry dad! OW! It just slipped out of my mouth OW!"

"That's the wrong moment to get fresh with me. You must not interrupt me. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Ryan sobbed "I'm sorry!"

Elliot continued lecturing "You did the same stunt yesterday. You were told not to do it again. But today we found grass snakes in our beds. Can you tell me why?"

"When you gave Ryan his extra spanking you told to him not to put any animals in Nici's or Kathy's bed." Reed answered "We knew you were talking about all beds but it seems funny to try it again. You know sometimes it's hard to think before acting. We are very sorry! But I think if you would spank us again our butts will be damaged irreparably."

The men must hardly try not to laugh about Reed's childlike sorrow.

"I think the damage on your butt will not be that bad" Mac smirked.

"Come over here!" Gibbs told the boys "Pants down!"

The boys did like they were told.

"I want the two of you to bend over the couch" Mac told Danny and Ryan.

Gibbs guided Tony over his lap. Ryan still lay over Elliot's lap and Elliot brought his pants down to his knees.

Then the daddies started a memorable spanking. For the next minute the only sounds were SWATS and OUCH.

When the boys started to sob the men knew they had nearly enough and started to work on the sit spots.

A few swats later it was over.

Reed sniffed "You were wrong Dad! I think my butt will never be the same."

Mac helped the boys to stand up and gently tousled Reed's hair.

"I can remember when I was young I thought the same from time to time. But I can calm you I'm still able to sit."

"Not funny!" Reed answered.

"What have you done to the snakes?" Tony wanted to know.

"They are still alive" Elliot grinned "but I think William will never forget to lock his car."

Ryan gave his dad a mischievous look "Do you **really** think about why I'm sometimes acting a little too bold?"

"I think I can really approve it's in your DNA." Mac told the boy.

Half an hour later the men looked in the boy's room. All boys were sleeping on their stomachs. Gibbs walked in and gently brought Tony's blanket back in place.

When he walked out of the room he gave Elliot a smirk and asked "You know my dad still has our old paddle?"

Elliot gulped "I think I'm too old for this."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow "Sometimes my dad still calls me his little boy."

When the men walked to their room Mac teased Elliot "If I were you I would be happy that we need not to work. I mean sitting behind a desk or in a police car would be not so comfortable with a sore backside."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

THE NEXT MORNING

**THE NEXT MORNING**

When the boys came down to breakfast their dads and the girls were in the kitchen. The boys sat down on their places and winced a little.

"It will never be the same!" Reed said giving his dad a reproachful look.

Mac smirked "You will survive and I would bet you will forget it till the next week."

"I will never forget it" Reed gave back.

"If this is true I want to know why you act so often like a little toddler."

"I don't know. I mean I don't forget the spankings but when I have a great idea I forget to think about if I would end with a sore but for doing it."

"Thinking before doing means acting in an adult way. But I think there are adults who forget sometimes to act this way." Mac said giving Elliot a glare.

"C'mon I just thought it would be fun to bring the grass snakes in the car. And you know it's in my DNA to act this way at odd times." Elliot told his friend.

"I know it's in your DNA. I can remember times we had detention nearly every day because of your ideas."

"But you can't tell me you were guiltless. I mean I had the ideas but it was you who found the way to work them out."

Danny's eyes went wide "You had detention every day? What did you do?"

Mac grumbled "Nothing you should emulate!"

Suddenly William entered the kitchen a wooden paddle in his hand.

"I want you to leave and go into the garden" he ordered the kids.

The boys looked mischievously when they went out of the kitchen.

"I want to know why?" William asked Elliot.

Elliot gave him a disbelieving look "How do you know it was me?" he asked.

"Because I know you are as stubborn as your son and because it was your purse I found in font of my car."

"Okay. My purse is a damning evidence. But I think I'm too old for this" Elliot pointed on the paddle.

"Not before you will have grandchildren of you own. And you can't tell me you don't deserve it."

"But William! I mean a spanking?! I'm a father of a nearly twenty year old boy."

"And yesterday this boy got a spanking for the same stunt. So bend over!" William told him pointing on the chair.

Elliot murmured "To be exactly it was not the same stunt."

William gave him a glare and Elliot decided to obey. He stood up giving his friends a look of disbelieve mixed with a little amusement and bent over the chair.

William walked behind him, raised his arm and landed one firm and loud sounding swat on Elliot's butt.

"Ow!" Elliot commented rubbing his back "How could I forget how painful this is?"

"It was just to remember you about what could happen to you if you act again like it is in your DNA." William told him.

"I swear I will remember" Elliot told him a smirk on his face.

When the man walked out of the house the boys were playing soccer.

"Do you need a pillow to sit?" Ryan teased his dad causing Gibbs and Mac to laugh.

"I don't need a pillow little boy. But I can tell you there's a good working paddle in this house and I know where I can find it. So don't get too fresh with me." Elliot answered his son gently tousling his hair.

"What do you think about a family day at the lake?" Gibbs asked the Kids.

"That sounds great" Kathy answered.

So they took all they needed for a pick nick and went to the lake.

It was a wonderful day. They played soccer and jumped into the water from the little jetty. And even when the kids decided to douse water over their dads, who were sleeping in the sun it ended only with a pursuit in the water.

They all lay in the sun being snoozing when Gibbs's phone rang.

It was Jenny "Jethro I would not call you but I think it is something wrong with Ziva. I figured out something about her. And know we are on the way to met you."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

IN THE EVENING

IN THE EVENING

In the evening Jenny's car stopped in the doorway. Gibbs came out of the house wondering why only Jenny alighted from the car. Jenny looked played out. When Gibbs's looked to Ziva he saw the angry look she gave Jenny.

"Jethro I…….." Jenny wanted to start but was stopped by Gibbs.

"I think you should take a deep breath before. And Ziva should alight from the car."

"I don't know what to do with this girl. You can try to bring her out of the car I don't have any energy left." Jenny said looking really despaired.

Gibbs walked over to the car and opened the passenger's door. Ziva didn't say a word. "Come out of the car! Right now!" Gibbs ordered.

Ziva didn't react.

Gibbs unlocked her belt and took her by her arm to help her out of the car. But Ziva repelled.

"I will not come out of the car as long as this fraudulent backstabber will be here."

Gibbs was shocked by Ziva's words. He pulled her out of the car and landed a few hard swats on her back.

"Watch you mouth! I will not tolerate your way to speak about Jenny! You will to apologize to her. I mean she is the director of the NCIS your boss."

"I'm not longer her boss. I can't be the boss of a nineteen year old girl." Jenny told him "When I wanted to extend the validity of her license I found out there were many contradictions in her life career. I found out that she was sent to the US to cover Ari. This time she had a perfect fake identity which told us she were twenty six. But when she killed Ari the Mossad decided to drop her like a hot potato. When didn't found out earlier because we had checked her when she arrived the first time. But now we have a nineteen year old girl who can't work as an NCIS agent. I mean she hasn't even finished a college. When I wanted to talk to her about this problem I told her she could stay in the US but she can't work for the NCIS till she finished a college and till she would be aloud to vote or buy alcohol."

"I don't want your help!" Ziva yelled "I want to be alone. I lived alone for the last three years. I was skilled as a teenage-asset. So I'm sure I can look after myself. And I definitely do not need a backstabber to tell me what to do."

Gibbs took Ziva by her arm "I think it will be the best if you go into the house" he told Jenny "please tell my dad, that you will need a bed for the night. Ziva can sleep in the girls room."

Ziva repelled again "I don't want to stay here. I want to be alone. No stop holding me back you asshole."

Gibbs looked to Jenny "I think the two of us will have a talk before we will come into the house."

Jenny turned around and walked into the house. Gibbs guided a struggling Ziva to a bench in the garden.

"Let me go! You fucking asshole!" Ziva yelled.

Gibbs sat down on the bench brought the girl over his lap and started to land firm swats on her butt. First it looked like the swats didn't show any effect on the flouncing girl. Ziva kept on yelling and struggling. About ten swats later her butt started to sting.

Ziva flounced "Stop! That hurts! Stop it! You fucking…OW!

Gibbs didn't stop but he lowered one knee and raised the other, landing swats on Ziva's tender under curve.

When he recognized the girl had started to sob Gibbs began his lecturing.

"You will never call Jenny a fraudulent backstabber" SWAT SWAT "you will apologize to her tomorrow" SWAT SWAT "you will never call me a fucking asshole" SWAT SWAT "we will find a way to handle your situation" SWAT SWAT "but living alone is no option" SWAT SWAT "you will go to college and we will take care of you" SWAT SWAT "nobody's angry about you" SWAT "we know it was not your fault" SWAT "and now stop this tantrum" SWAT "we love you and we will take care of you"

When Gibbs ended his lecture Ziva was sobbing hard tears run over her face. Gibbs gently rubbed circles over her butt.

"Shsh Baby! It is over! Nobody's angry! We love you"

When Ziva calmed down Gibbs helped her to sit up on his knee. She put her face on his chest still sobbing. Gibbs gently fondled her head.

"I was afraid" she sobbed "I was afraid you would send me back! I mean my father hates me, because I killed Ari"

"Nobody will send you back. We will find a way for you to stay. We all will take care of you!"

"I know! But it was hard to accept it and I was afraid and it was too much and….."

"Shsh! Now it's over. There's no need to be afraid any more! You will stay with us for the rest of the holidays and I promise we will find a way."

Gibbs wanted to stand up but Ziva asked "can't we just stay here?"

"Sure we can baby!" Gibbs told her "we will stay here as long as you want"

Ziva sniffled "My butt really hurts!"

Gibbs rubbed her back "I know baby! But it wasn't a punishment or let's say it wasn't only a punishment. I had to stop your tantrum and this was the only way to get threw to you!"

"But although it hurts! I mean you landed a hundred swats or more on my butt. And I will need a pillow for the rest of my life."

"I didn't give you a hundred swats. Otherwise my hand would be damaged irreparable. And I think you would be able to sit without a pillow in a few tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or at the latest when college would start." Gibbs told the girl.

"Not funny!" Ziva complained.

When they started to walk back to the house Ziva gave him a mischievous look "So if it wasn't only a punishment would it mean I will get a freecard the next time?"

"Oh no! But I think you can remember about the next time you think about playing a prank."

Two hours later Jenny and Gibbs looked into the girl's room. The girls were sleeping. Ziva on her stomach her curled hair over her face.

Jenny looked at Gibbs "I think you are a wonderful dad. I mean these kids trust you although they had experienced terrible things in their life."

Gibbs took Jenny chin in his hand "I think you would be a wonderful mum" and with this he kissed her.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Ziva apologized to Jenny.

When they sat down for breakfast Ziva winced a little.

"I will bring Jenny to the airport" Gibbs told the kids "you want to come with me?"

"I think we will stay here" Kathy answered for all of them.

"Ziva will not be able to sit in a car without three or more pillows under her butt…….OW!" Ryan was taken by his ear.

"I've already told you, not to tease the girls." Elliot told him "if you don't stop it right now you will not be able to sit down without a pillow for a week."

"Okay! Okay!" Ryan answered.

"We will have an eye on our little brats!" Mac told Gibbs "So you can bring Jenny to the airport without a hurry!"

**IN THE CAR**

Jenny looked over to Gibbs. "Do you really think I would be a good Mum?"

"Sure! I saw you with Nici when she came to us and it was your idea to bring Ziva with you. And remember their hello kitty stunt. You were afraid I would do any damage to their butts. You love those kids. You care about them. So yes you would be a wonderful mum."

"I love these kids. And I love you too but I think we should give us the time we'll need. These kids need a real family. But before anything else they need the feeling of security. And I don't want to disturb this feeling."

When they arrived at the airport Gibbs put his arm around Jenny "I think you are right. These kids need the feeling of security. And I hope some day they will get this feeling by a Daddy and a Mummy. But we will need time. The only thing I want is a date with you, when we'll be back."

"You can have a date" Jenny answered kissing Gibbs.

**MEANWHILE AT WILLIAM'S HOUSE**

Elliot, Mac and William were working in the garden. When William went into the house to get some coffee he saw Ziva with a backpack leaving threw the door. He grabbed her by the backpack.

"I think leaving without telling anybody will be no option" he told her.

Ziva turned around. Her eyes were glassy and she sobbed a little.

"I don't want to stay here. I mean it's nice and I love your house and your garden and I never had holidays in my life. But I'm afraid of the time after the holidays."

William took the girl's chin in his hand and looked into her face. He could see fear and sadness but he could also see a stubborn little girl.

"Running away will never solve any problems. Where would you go to? You will need a job and for good job you will need a college degree."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes little girl. I'm an old man I know what I'm talking about. I can understand you. It's not easy to accept other people who will tell you what to do, especially not in your case. But you always have to remember this people love you. Tony loves you like a little sister. He teases you but he will be always there for you to help you or to protect you. Nici needs you. She has no mum to show her how to get ready for a date. Who should help her to buy a ball dress for her prom? You can be her big sister. You can have fun with her playing pranks on your brother or your dad. And my son loves you like a daughter. He cares about you. He…"

"He has spanked me" Ziva complained.

"He has spanked you because you have called him a fucking asshole and you have called Jenny a fraudulent backstabber. If you would have called me a fucking asshole I also would have spanked your little butt with a cooking spoon. Jethro cares about you. And sometimes daddies spank their little girls because they want them to grow up safe and they want them to be good. The time will bring many changes in your life. But you are a bold and strong girl. I think you will learn many things and you will become a very smart young woman."

Ziva hugged William and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you! I think I will stay. I need a family and here's the right place to find them."

"You have already found them. You have as sister and a brother who love you. You have a Daddy who cares about you. And you have a Grandpa who has the best ice cream in the whole country and who will give you the spanking of your life if you ever try again to run away."

Ziva sniffled a little "I think Nici was right; it's not always funny if somebody takes care."

William smiled "Now lets go back to see what the boys are doing. I didn't hear them for an hour and that's no good sign."

William wanted to go back to the kitchen but a terrible bang broke the silence.

He went out in the garden "What the hell?"

When he came out of the house he saw Mac and Elliot who were running to the garden shed. The three men came to the shed when four boys came out of it. They were covered with sawdust and grime. A smelling smoke came out of the shed.

"What have you done?" Elliot asked the boys.

Reed answered "We've found some old chemicals, glycerin, nitric acid and sulfuric acid and so we decided to test if we would be able to mix some …………."

"……..nitroglycerin!!" Mac yelled at the boys "Are you sick of life? What would you have done with the nitroglycerin?"

Danny gave him a scared look "We thought we could make some kind of bombs. We would mix it with hydrogen sulfide and so we would get stink bombs. But something went wrong."

"I will have a look" Mac told them "you will go into the house and wait for us. And I can promise there will be tears before bedtime."

Danny gave Reed and the other boys a look and they started to walk into the house.

"Last time dad was that pissed off we did our skateboard stunt" Reed said "we are absolutely dead."

"My dad will not be any better" Ryan told the other boys "I did too many stunts in a too short time and I got fresh with him too often. I think it's time to say good bye to my butt."

When the boys had left Elliot shook his head "Sometimes I don't know what to do with this boy. He's stubborn and he's teasing his little sister. But this stunt………. They could have been killed."

"I think they found Jethro's chemistry set. He used it when he was a teenager. But I took it away because too many things were destroyed. Did you know he had blasted a toilet in my office? And a week later he colored his sister's pee."

"He colored her pee?" Elliot gave William an asking look.

"Yes he did. I think chemicals and boys will never work together in a peaceful way. But I think the two of you know how to handle this mixture."

"We know" Mac answered "we know"

The man walked into the house. When they entered the kitchen four little boys were waiting for them.

"We are very sorry dad" Danny began to excuse "but we didn't think about. When we started to think we were covered with sawdust."

"You know not to play with chemicals." Elliot started to lecture "When you did your cherry bomb stunt you were told to never repeat a bomb stunt. And today you decided to disobey. I think now it's time for you to pay the piper. Reed and Ryan I want you to go into the living room. Danny and Tony you will stay here till we'll tell you to come."

The boys looked to the ground and nodded.

When they were alone in the kitchen Danny said "I've never seen my dad so angry before. His face was white of anger."

IN THE LIVING ROOM

Mac and Elliot sat down in big armchairs.

"Jeans down!" Mac ordered. The boys walked over to their dads and pulled their jeans down to their knees.

Their dads placed them over their laps and wasted no time pulling their boxers down to their knees.

"I think we did all the lecturing before" Mac told them when he and Elliot started to land firm swats on the backsides in front of them. After ten swats the boys started to squirm and Ryan put his hand back to cover his back. But Elliot took the hand and placed it on the small of Ryan's back. The boys started to sob and their eyes went glassy but their dads didn't stop.They raised one knee and lowered the other, landing swats on the sensible sit spots. A few swats later the boys lay over their dadies's laps and sobbed hard tears running over their faces.

Mac and Elliot gently pulled the boxers back in place and started to calm their little brats down.

"You are grounded for the next two days" Elliot told the boys. You are not allowed to go swimming or go to play soccer. You will stay in the house!"

"But dad! These are our holidays" Ryan started to complain.

Elliot landed two hard swats on the sore backside causing Ryan to yelp.

"You are not in the position to argue young man! You will go to your room now. The four of you will have dinner in your room today."

Reed and Ryan sobbed when they left the room. Mac wanted to go into the kitchen to pick up Danny and Tony when Gibbs entered the house.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

Mac told him the whole story. While he was talking the colour of Gibbs's face turned from white to a very angry red. When Mac had ended Gibbs turned around and went to the kitchen. When he entered Tony's face turned pale.

"Dad I ………."

"Not a word!" Gibbs told the boy while he went to the sideboard and took to wooden spoons out of a carpet.

"I want you two to go to the living room right now!" he ordered.

The boys didn't dare to argue and made their way to the living room as fast as possible. Gibbs gave Mac a spoon and the men followed their sons.

"I think I made a promise to you the last time you put a bomb stunt. Do you remember what I told you?" he asked Danny.

Danny gulped "You told me that I am a good brother OW OW please stop!"

Mac had taken a firm grip on Danny's ear.

"You will tell the promise Jethro made to you right now" Mac ordered.

"He told us we would get spanked with a wooden spoon if we would ever try to put a bob stunt. OW!"

Danny gently rubbed the back of his head with one hand using his other hand to cover his ear.

"Okay, Okay! We would get spanked with a wooden spoon on our bare backsides. But DAD you can't be sure."

"I'm pretty sure Danny boy. And now come over! Jeans down!" Mac ordered.

Tony and Danny gulped but did like they were told. They were placed over their dadies's laps and Gibbs and Mac pulled their boxers down to their knees.

"Dad! Please no spoon!" Tony pleaded.

But Gibbs and Mac took the spoons and started to land hard swats. After a few swats the boys started to sob and squirm.

"C'mon Dad! It hurts. Please stop!"

"OW! Daddy please don't"

The boys started to plead again but Gibbs and Mac knew they should get this done right there and then. When they had colored the butts in front of them into a bride shade of red they laid the spoons away and landed a few hand swats on the already red sits spots.

When the spanking was over two boys were crying over their daddies knees. Gibbs and Mac stared to rub gently circles on their butts.

The boys put their cloth back in place.

"A wooden spoon on the bare butt was mean Dad!" Tony complained.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow "You were warned the last time. It was your decision to put nearly the same stunt again."

"But it hurts. I don't be able to sit down."

"There's no need to sit down" Mac told the boys "You are grounded for the next two days. Now I want you to go to your room. Today you will have dinner in your room."

Danny gave his dad a glare and wanted to start to ague. Mac raised his hand "If you don't want another spanking you should be quiet."

When the two boys had left the room Mac shook his head. "Will they ever learn?"

William entered the room and said "I can calm you. In a few years your little boys will be adult men. They will become policemen or agents or what ever. Then you will wish the time back when they kept you busy."

**IN THE BOYSROOM**

The boys lay on their stomachs. Danny and Tony were still sobbing a little.

"Grounded for two days." Reed complained "We have no computer and no play station. What shall we do? We will die of boredom."

William opened the door to the boy's room holding four big bowls of ice cream in his hands.

"I think this is the right medicine to cure spanking pain" he told the boys.

"I love you grandpa!" Tony answered "I have to say again you're the man who knows what we really need. OW!"

Tony nearly jumped out of the bed when William landed a firm swat on his still sore butt.

"Your dad knows exactly what you need little boy" he lectured "if you were my son I also would have spanked your butt. The stunt you did was stupid and very dangerous. But I'm your grandpa. It's my job to bring you ice cream and to tell you stories. I think it will be a good idea if we will spend your grounding time in our basement. You can help me to clean it up."

The boys didn't look enthusiastic.

"In the basement are all the old school reports your dad got at high school and all the letters his headmaster wrote to tell me about new stunts. And I think there's also his old foosball table."

"You know what we really need" Danny told William but he continued before William could land a swat on his behind "you know what we really need from a grandpa."

William laughed when he walked out of the room.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

EVENING

The men were sitting in the living room. Danny, Tony, Reed and Ryan were in their room laying on their stomachs and thinking about how unfair life could be. The girls had gone to bed an hour ago because they were tired.

William told Elliot and Mac stories about Gibbs's childhood. "once he….." William wanted to start his next story when the telephone rang. William answered but he gave the handset to Gibbs.

"hello?"

"Gibbs?! Please you must come and help us!"

"Ziva? Where are you baby?"

"We are at the open-air concert in the city. And this guy gave us something to drink. I swear it wasn't that much but now I feel queasy. We have not enough money for a taxi and this guy wanted bring us home but I was afraid and he became angry. I slapped him and now we are sitting in the girl's toilet. But I don't want to go out of it and Nici and Kathy are crying and I'm really sorry but please don't be angry I'm ……….."

"Shhh baby. It's okay! Please tell me exactly were you are. We will come and pick you up. And don't go out of the toilet till we'll arrive. Don't talk to this guy again."

Ziva told Gibbs where they were and as fast as possible the men started.

"They were told not to go to this concert. It's a terminal for drugs and crime." Elliot said "I swear when we'll find them I will have a long talk with my little girl. And I can promise she will not enjoy sitting for a long time."

Gibbs didn't know what to say. He was glad Mac was driving the car because he was too angry and afraid to act rationally. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the concert arena. They found the girls toilet and when Gibbs opened the door Nici hugged him.

She was still crying "Daddy! Please don't go away. I'm afraid of this guy. He wanted to bring us into his car but Ziva slapped him. We didn't drink that much but now…….."

Kathy was leaning her head against Elliot's shoulder. Elliot gently fondled her head. "Shh baby. No need to be afraid. We are here and nobody can touch you."

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs wanted to know.

Nici pointed on a toilet cabin. "She said she would never come out."

"I think it will be the best if Elliot and I will bring these little girls back to the car. So you will have the time to talk to Ziva" Mac told Gibbs.

The two men guided the girls back.

"Are we in deep shit?" Kathy asked her dad.

"Sure you are baby girl. And we will have a long talk about tomorrow. But at the moment I'm glad we found you."

On the way to the car Nici barfed. Mac hold her hair and guided her to the car. "How much did you drink?" he asked.

"Two beers" Nici sniffed "do you think my daddy is really angry?"

Mac gently rubbed her back "At the moment he's glad, we found you. But I think you will have a hard time sitting the next days."

When Nici started to sob again he told her "your little stunt was very dangerous. This guy could have given you some GHB or other drugs. You could haven been hurt. And you can't tell me you don't deserve a spanking."

"I know" Nici sniffled "but I hate being spanked. It hurts and I feel like a little girl and…."

Mac gave her a smile "You are a little girl. Sometimes little girls do stupid things and sometimes daddies spank their little girls because they want them to grow up and become beautiful women one day. Your dad doesn't spank you because he's angry he spanks you because he you do stupid things or do something very dangerous. He spanks you because he loves you and he cares about you. It's a daddy's job to protect his little girl."

**IN THE TOILET**

Gibbs knocked on the cabin door.

"I will not come out!"

"You can't stay in this toilet baby. Please open the door."

"No. You will send me away!"

"Nobody wants to send you away! I swear! Please open the door"

Ziva opened the door. When she came out of the toilet tears were running over her face. Gibbs wanted to hug hear but she sat down on the floor holding her knees. Gibbs sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why do you think I would send you away?" he asked.

"Because I left the house in the night and Kathy and Nici were with me. And the beer and this guy. It was dangerous for Nici and Kathy. And this guy and………….. "

"It was a dangerous stunt you did this night baby. But I love you and I will always take care of you. You belong to us and I don't want to send you away. Nici and Kathy are old enough to know if they should do something. And I can guarantee you we will have a long talk about this stunt tomorrow."

"But I don't want to be spanked. It hurts and it's a child punishment. And I want to drink beer. I have drunken beer some times in the last years. So…….OW!"

Gibbs bent her over his lap and landed five stinging swats on her back.

"Stop playing a tantrum!" he ordered "You are nineteen. You are not allowed to drink beer till your 21st birthday. Tomorrow we will have a long talk about your stunt. Nobody likes to be spanked. You are a child and you will get a child's punishment, no matter if you'll like it or not. Now we will go back to the car. You will go to sleep and you will stay with us. We love you and we will not tolerate if you do dangerous stunts."

Ziva winced a little but waked back to the car without any arguing. The drive home was very quiet. When they arrived at William's house Elliot turned around.

"I want you to go to bed now. Tomorrow we will have a long talk."

The girls did like they were told and went to their room. Half an hour later the men decided to go to bed because they knew a hard day was coming. It was half an hour past midnight when Gibbs heard a noise from the door. He went down and saw Ziva leaving the house. Gibbs followed the girl who walked to bench in the garden.

"You were told to go to bed. What are you doing outside the house?" he asked.

Ziva turned around and Gibbs saw the tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted to sit here. I didn't ……."

Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder and sat down on the bench. Ziva laid her head on his shoulder.

"It was my fault." she sniffled "It was my idea to go to the concert and when Kathy told me we were not allowed it was my idea to go there by hitchhiking."

"You went to the concert by hitchhiking?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. And I know it was a terrible mistake. But I cared for myself the last years and I was angry about you telling me what to do. I can understand if you hate me. I risked Nici's life. You can beat me for this stunt but please don't beat Nici or Kathy. It wasn't their fault."

Gibbs took Ziva's chin in his hand.

"It wasn't only your fault. Nici and Kathy are old enough to know that hitchhiking is a very bad idea. They decided to accompany you on your trip to the concert and they will accompany you tomorrow when we will have our talk. But I will never beat you baby. I love you like I love Tony and Nici and I will never beat one of my children."

"But yesterday….." Ziva said with an asking look on her face.

"Tell me exactly what I hade done to you yesterday." Gibbs ordered.

Ziva sniffled a little "You hit me for calling you a f………"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow "Tell me the way I hit you."

"You bent me over your knee and spanked me."

"I spanked you but I didn't beat you. I'm pretty sure I will spank you tomorrow for going to the concert, for drinking beer, for talking with this guy and last but not least for hitchhiking. But I will never beat you. Do you understand?"

Ziva nodded her head. "I don't want to wait. I mean you will spank me no matter how sorry I'll be. But I don't think I will find any sleep because I'm thinking about tomorrow all the time. And I'm still pretty sure it was my fault. I think it will be the best if you will punish me right here and now. So you can quit Nici's and Kathy's punishment tomorrow…………Hey what are you doing?"

Gibbs had bent her over his lap and had brought her pajama bottoms and her pants down to her knees with a quick move. He raised his hand and brought it down in the middle of Ziva's bare butt which was still a little pink from the spanking he had given her the day before.

SWAT "You can have your spanking right here and now little girl" SWAT SWAT SWAT "but you are not in the position to tell me what to do with Nici" SWAT SWAT SWAT "It was not your fault" SWAT SWAT SWAT "Nici is a little girl but you are a little girl too" SWAT SWAT "You are not accountable for Nici's actions" SWAT SWAT "You got that?" SWAT SWAT

"OW! Yes! Okay please stop OW" Ziva put her hand back to cover her butt but Gibbs took her hand and put it to the small of her back.

"Not so fast baby girl" he told her still holding her over his lap "We still need to talk about your little stunt."

"No! I want to wait!" Ziva sobbed struggling with her legs.

Gibbs brought his hand down on her butt with a loud smack.

"You have made your decision. There's no way back baby." With these words he started again to work on Ziva's butt.

SWAT SWAT "No are not allowed to drink alcohol" SWAT SWAT SWAT "you will never go to a concert or anywhere else in the night without telling anybody" SWAT SWAT "Talking to a man you don't know and taking drinks from a man you don't know" SWAT SWAT "is something you shouldn't even think about" SWAT SWAT "hitchhiking is dangerous" SWAT "and stupid" SWAT SWAT "you could haven been hurt" SWAT SWAT "I love you and I will not tolerate dangerous stunts" SWAT SWAT "Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes! OW! OW! Please no more!"

Gibbs looked on the small very red butt in front of him, he raised is hand and landed five last smacks on Ziva's sit spot. "No more dangerous stunts!"

Ziva sobbed tears were running over her face. Gibbs pulled her pants back in place and started to gently rub her butt.

"Shh! It's over and forgiven baby! You did fine! Shh"

"I want to stay with you" Ziva sobbed "I swear I will be good. I love you …….Daddy?!"

Gibbs helped her to stand up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too baby. Now let's go back. Do you think you will find some sleep or do you need more help?" he teased her.

Ziva sniffled "Not funny! I swear I will never be able to sit"

"I believe we have something in the kitchen to cure spanking pain" Gibbs answered. He guided Ziva into the kitchen and took a box of William's ice cream out of the fridge.

"I know from my own experience this will help" he told the girl.

"William spanked you?" Ziva asked "but you are Leroy Jethro Gibbs you are a NCIS agent"

"but I was a teenager who decided to go to a football game by hitchhiking." Gibbs told her with a smirk on his face.

"Grandpa spanked you for going to a football game?"

"No he used a carpet beater to roast my bare butt for hitchhiking."

"Ouch!" Ziva winced in sympathy "and he gave you the ice cream to cure your butt?"

"My grandma served me the ice cream. This case is a solitary exception. Cure spanking pain is a grandpa's job."

"It works. A little" Ziva told him sitting on a big pillow.

"I want you to wait right here for a moment "Gibbs told her while he left the kitchen.

Two minutes later he came back with a rose plush rabbit in his hand. He gave it to Ziva. "It has belonged to Kelly. It was my present for her to her first birthday. And it helped her every time she was grounded or has gotten a spanking. I think Kelly would be happy if it would help you to find some sleep."

Ziva eyes were glassy. She hugged Gibbs and laid her head on his shoulder "Thank you!" she told him "I've never gotten a plushie before. I love it."

When she left the kitchen Gibbs said "I see the ice cream worked."

Ziva turned around a mischievous smile on her face "A little! But I will need much more of this medicine tomorrow."

When Gibbs looked in the girls room half an hour later Ziva has fallen asleep. She lay on her stomach the rose rabbit in her arm. Kathy and Nici were sleeping side by side.

"Tomorrow will be a hard day" Gibbs thought while he went back to his bed.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The boys woke up early in the morning. They ate their breakfast sitting on pillows. When they were done they went down into the basement to help William.

"I hope we will find out something about my dad's youth so that I'll have something I can remember him about if I'll mess up again." Tony told the other boys.

"You mean _don't put me over your knee because you have done the same stunt?_" Danny asked.

"Something like that" Tony answered while the boys entered the basement.

**UPSTAIRS**

Gibbs, Elliot and Mac were sitting in the kitchen. The girls were still sleeping in their room.

Elliot looked on his watch "It's time to have a chat with our little girls. This will be a hard day."

This moment Ziva came into the kitchen. Gibbs gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Did you find some sleep?" he asked.

"Yes. But I had to sleep on my stomach and my butt still hurts" she complained.

"That's your own fault baby" Gibbs answered "maybe you'll think about before you leave the house without telling anybody the next time. Now we will have a little chat with your sister and Kathy. I want you to stay in the kitchen and eat your breakfast. Mac will to bear you company."

Gibbs and Elliot left the kitchen to walk to the girl's room. Ziva sat down and winced when her butt touched the chair.

Mac gave her a smile "Two spankings in two days are a bad experience" he told her.

"I will never be able sit" Ziva complained "that's so unfair. I…….."

Mac gave her a stern look "It would have been unfair if you've gotten hurt yesterday. It would have been unfair for your dad. But you can't tell me you didn't deserve the spanking you got."

Ziva looked down to the floor "you are right. But my butt hurts and I'm tired because I didn't sleep well."

Mac tousled her hair "I think it will be the best if we'll go to the lake. You can sleep in the sun and maybe the cold water will help your butt."

Ziva sniffled "That sounds good. I don't want to be here when Nici and Kathy will have their talk with Dad and Elliot."

**IN THE GIRLS ROOM**

Gibbs and Elliot entered the girl's room. Nici and Kathy lay on the sleeping couch. Nici had put a pillow over her head. Kathy gave Elliot her best I'm-a-very-sorry-little-girl-look. Gibbs walked over to Nici and put the pillow away.

"Yesterday you were drunk and because of this you were sent to bed. But now we'll have to talk" Elliot told the girls.

"We are really sorry Daddy" Kathy started to explain.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You have left the house in the night without telling anybody. You went to the concert although you were told not to go to this place. You drank beer, you took beer from a man you don't know and you went by hitchhiking." Elliot yelled "Are you sick of life. You are sixteen. You are not allowed to drink any alcohol. And traveling by hitchhiking will end over my knee no matter how old you are. But I think we have talked enough. Pants down!" he ordered.

Nici gave Gibbs a pleading look "Daddy?!"

"Pants down!" was the short answer.

The girls did like they were told. Nici's eyes got glassy before she had even put her pants down. Elliot and Gibbs guided their little girls over their laps and brought their underpants down to their knees.

Nici started to struggle "Please Daddy! Not on my bare butt!"

Gibbs and Elliot raised their hands and started to turn the little butts in front of them into pink. They didn't lecture till they heard the girls had started to sob.

SWAT SWAT" You will never go anywhere by hitchhiking" SWAT SWAT "you will never go to a place where you were told not to go" SWAT SWAT "you will never take a drink from a man you don't know "SWAT SWAT SWAT "you are not allowed to drink till your 21st birthday."SWAT SWAT

The men landed five last extra stinging swats on the sensible sit spots. When they pulled the underpants back in place the girls were still crying.

"Shh it's okay baby. It's all over" they calmed their little girls down while they rubbed gentle circles on their butts.

"It hurts" Nici sniffled thru her tears.

"It's not my fault baby" Gibbs gave her the same answer he had given to Ziva in the morning.

"Now clean your faces. I want you to come into the kitchen to have breakfast. After breakfast you can go to the lake. I think Ziva and Mac will be there. The cold water will cure your little butts." Elliot told the girls.

The girls did like they were told and five minutes later they were sitting on big pillows in the kitchen eating their cereals.

**IN THE BASEMENT**

Tony was reading a letter which was addressed to his grandpa. It was written 30 years ago by the headmaster of Gibbs's college.

"I didn't know dad was suspended in his first year in college for smoking grass on the football ground." he told Danny.

"Your dad has never smoked grass" William told the boy "I would have roasted his butt for such a stupid stunt."

"But in this letter…………" Tony wanted to say but he was stopped by Danny.

Later when William was not nearby Danny told Tony "This letter gives us a carte blanche."

"What to do?" Tony asked.

"To test the grass I have still in my bag. I mean if we'll be caught we can use this letter to our apologia."

Tony's face was covered with a bride smile.

TBC


End file.
